


You running through my veins

by ManuKaikan



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Accidental!Pregnancy, Alpha!Clarke, Alpha!Echo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta!Luna, F/F, Knotting, Omega!Lexa, Omega!Ontari, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, True Mates, alpha!Raven - Freeform, alpha!bellamy, knotting outside the heat, omega!Anya, omega!murphy, past Costia/Lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManuKaikan/pseuds/ManuKaikan
Summary: Lexa had never been interested in Alphas and after her high school sweetheart, Costia, had found her True Mate, she had surrendered to the idea she will never falling in love again. Then a beautiful Alpha came into the café where she worked and everything changed.Clarke has lost her mate in a terrible accident, she was sure that she would spend the rest of her life with Finn and the proof of that union was the scar on her neck. At the same time, Clarke had never believed she could find her True Mate but she did.And this is the story of how they found each others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omegaverse. I love this universe and I'm weak for Alpha!Clarke, I can't help it! 
> 
> So enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

**You running through my veins**

 

**Chapter 1**

 

The day had not begun as Lexa had expected, probably because she had taken longer than expected to fall asleep. She hadn't heard her alarm in the morning, and that had made Lexa hopelessly late for class. Once she finally reached the classroom, it took Lexa a long time to catch up with what the teacher was explaining; especially since she was struggling to keep her eyes open. When Lexa’s college day was over, she had to stop and take a deep breath and try to find the courage that she needed to face the evening shift at the café where she worked as a bartender.

Lexa liked the job, and her boss, Nyko, always gave her the evening shifts since he was aware of her college commitments and he also gave her few days off since Lexa never failed to show up on time and on a daily basis. Above all the one thing that had pushed Lexa to not call in sick was that she would have the opportunity to meet _her._ The thought of being able to look into those beautiful blue eyes and to let herself be wrapped in that amazing smell, that was the only motivation to head the bus stop and go to work.  
  
It happened every day at the same time: 5:30.  
  
The Hackett's cafe door opened and she came in; smiling, beautiful and with that smell that was always able to make Lexa's head spinning. Lexa gone out for dates with a couple of Alphas but she had never been attracted by their strong smell or by the fact that they were unable to let her choose what she preferred for dinner. Even though she was an Omega, she had always been independent and certainly did not need an Alpha to decide how she preferred her meat.  
  
That girl ... god, that girl always left her speechless. Despite being an Alpha, she always had a sweet smile on her lips. She always had a nice way to handle people, and a nice word for every person who was in line with her. Lexa would never admit it, but she was lived for the little moments. Even if those little moments only consisted of typing her order on the register and serving her.  
  
“Good afternoon, welcome to the Hackett café, how can I help?”  
  
“I would like a stained caramel macchiato with chocolate.” the blonde girl replied. “And even a sprinkle of cinnamon on it.”  
  
Lexa smiled, it was not the bartenders task to put cinnamon into the drinks, but with that particular client, she did not care. The first time the girl asked, she could not say no, especially after she was sucked in by her blue eyes.  
  
“Is 4 dollars and 50, can I ask for your name?”   
  
“You know what my name is, Lexa.” she laughed. “But you can put Becca on it if you like...” she teased.  
  
Lexa chuckled, rolling her eyes and grabbing the five-dollar bill, that the client gave her. Lexa watched as she put the coin into the tip jar. After that, Lexa grabbed one of the paper glasses and after quickly writing the name on it, she began preparing the drink with fast and precise movements. Lexa glanced up from her task, and noticed the girl looking at her with care and curiosity.  
  
“Here's your drink, Becca.” she murmured with a funny smile.  
  
The blonde grabbed the glass and raised it to her lips. She took a sip and let out a moan of appreciation. Lexa bit her lip and her gaze pointed on the girl's throat that was moving like a sensual dance while she was swallowing. As always, Lexa's heart clenched when her eyes crossed the scar that stood on the girl's neck. Of course a beautiful, kind and strong Alpha was already mated. Lexa was almost sure that the lucky girl was the brunette that used to join her at the café.  
  
“It's perfect like always. Have a good evening, Lexa.” the blonde said with a smile as the brunette came in.  
  
Before Lexa could answer watched the Alpha walk away and tighten her mate in a strong hug.  
  
“Have a good evening as well, Clarke.” she murmured, before painting a small smile on her lips and returning to her job.  
  
Hours later, when the last customer left, Lexa slumped against the counter with exasperated grunt. Whenever she was exhausted from lack of sleep, the universe decided to bring as many customers as possible; maybe to test her patience. Fortunately, her colleague John Murphy, who usually served at tables and cleaned, had come over to help her.  
  
“Why you don't take out the trash while I finish cleaning the room?” John suggested. “When you're back, you can clean the coffee machine and I will take care of the rest.”  
  
Lexa frowned and straightened her back, aware that the guy usually asked for something in return, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know what it was. “Not that I do not appreciate the kindness, Murphy.” she began. “But you're never kind to me, so, that makes me assume that you want something in return?”  
  
The smile that was painted on the boy's lips was more then enough and Lexa shook her head. That’s just how Murphy was, and it became habit after awhile.  
  
“In that case, I thank you for the offer but I think I will continue with my work as you finish yours.”  
  
“Oh, come on, Woods, are you really so terrified to know what I have in mind?”  
  
“Yes.” she said. “Or have you forgotten about that double date where you ended up going home with a handsome, good looking Alpha, while I paid the bill because, and here I quote: 'The sexy beta that wanted to have fun' did not show up?”   
  
“That was an accident.” he defended himself. “It's not my fault that she fell down the stairs when she was on her way out the house to come to the date and broke a leg.”  
  
“Or when-”  
  
“Okay, okay! Jesus.” he replied grasping the broom. “Well, too bad for you, this was really a wonderful proposal.”  
  
Without saying anything else, he began to sweep the floor probably to end the conversation and to resume his work to finish as fast as possible. Lexa shook her head, turning her attention to the sink, deciding to first load up the dishwasher and then focus on cleaning the coffee machine. Both performed their tasks in complete silence and when Murphy approached her, Lexa could not avoid noticing his little smile. She shook her head. She did not want to let him win and continued with her task, but when the boy began to whistle, she sighed loudly raising her hands.  
  
“Okay, okay, you win.” she said. “I'm too tired to endure your whistling, spit it out. And after that I do not want to hear another word from you so I can finish my job in peace.”  
  
Murphy smiled and for some strange reason Lexa felt a shiver down her spine, aware that she was sneaking into a nasty trouble.  
  
//  
  
When Lexa walked through the front door, she kicked off her shoes and hung up her jacket before walking, exhausted and tired, towards the living room. As usual, her sister was sitting on the couch waiting for her return, a book resting on her legs and her glasses on. Lexa greeted her with a nod as she reached the small kitchen and put the food in the microwave before pouring a glass of water and grabbing the cutlery.  
  
“Hard day?” Luna asked with a small smile.  
  
“No more than usual.” Lexa answered. “But I did not sleep much last night and today was a hell of a day, for not mention Murphy and his crazy ideas.”  
  
Luna closed the book, leaning it on the coffee table and before she could ask Lexa what the boy had done, the microwave sounded and her sister returned the kitchen again to grab her plate.  
  
“Thanks for dinner.” she said with a small smile.  
  
When Lexa‘s body touched the chair, she could not help to release a sigh of relief from finally being able to relax. She brought the fork to her lips, tasting the risotto. Luna let her eat in silence, making a cup of tea and bringing it to her. Luna knew how hard her sister worked and how much Lexa would commit herself hundred percent in everything she did, whether it was university or work. She felt like her sister did not need to spend so many hours in that cafe, not with the bakery she owned, the one which at the moment was doing really well. As a matter of fact, it was doing so well that Luna was starting to think about buying the shop beside it and making it bigger, and maybe adding tables where people could sit and enjoy their sweets with a nice book. Lexa had always been a woman and an Omega with the desire to move on with her own strength and Luna appreciated that.  
  
“So ... Murphy and his crazy idea?” Luna asked, breaking the silence and raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink before moving the plate away. “I often wonder why I listen to him.” .  
  
“I often ask myself that too.” Luna murmured with a smile. “But we must admit that his particularly funny.”  
  
“He's completely out of his mind, he asked me to go with him in this strange place on Friday night.” Lexa began. “A place he has not been able to give me any details about, he only knows it's a new place where you can meet unmated Alpha, Beta and Omega's.”  
  
“And what's wrong with that?” Luna asked, confused. She did not see anything particularly unusual about going out to drink something. In the past few years, every restaurant was the perfect place for meeting someone and enjoying a nice evening. God knew how much Lexa really needed it.  
  
“You have to wear a mask, to cover your face, to be able to go inside?” she asked. “I don't even want to know what kind of stuff you can do inside such a place.”  
  
Luna frowned as she tried to remember why those words were so terribly familiar to her. “Come on, Lex, I know Murphy is not the best source of credibility in the world, but I think in this case you could give him the benefit of the doubt.”  
  
“What?” Lexa asked surprise. “I will not go out with Murphy!” she said resolutely.  
  
“Well, try to see this from another perspective.” Luna smiled. “It’s one way to meet new people and the fact that you wear a mask could be the best way to make new friends and not to feel obligated to look for something more.”  
  
Lexa shook her head. “Come on i-It’s Murphy! Nothing good can come out from this!”  
  
“Lexa I don't think I remember the last time I saw you go go and have a drink.”  
  
“What are you talking about? I went out with you and Raven last week to celebrate her new job.”  
  
“I mean alone.” she pointed out. “It's been over two years darling, I think it's time to le-”  
  
Lexa got up grabbed the plate and with that movement, she put an end to the conversation. Luna sighed watching her disappear into the kitchen. Two years had passed since Costia, the girl Lexa had loved with all her heart, had found her true mate. Luna still remembered the way Costia had tried to fight it, deeply in love with Lexa since they were little kids, but, unfortunately that kind of bond was something that she could not avoid.  
  
Luna did not know what it felt like to be left that way. She had a beautiful Alpha, a girlfriend she was with since high school. She and Raven, despite being in love, had agreed to not share the mating bite. It was like they were waiting for something more and the fact that the Luna was a Beta, had helped Raven to hold off the urge to bite her. Lexa had understood why she and Costia had broken up and even with her heart in a million pieces, she had wished the girl all the happiness in the world. From then on she rarely went out of on dates. She had also tried to go out with some other Alpha's – that was quite rare thing though because she hated their dominant behavior - so, after a couple of failures she simply stopped, throwing herself into her collage career. When Lexa returned to the living room, Luna could see her eyebrow's frowning, a clear sign that she had begun to consider her words.  
  
“I'll think about it, okay?” Lexa said, rolling her eyes. “I will think about it in a couple of hours- At the moment I'm not psychologically able to make a decision about anything that involves Murphy and his crazy ideas.”  
  
“I'm glad you're willing to take it into consideration.” Luna said happily.  
  
“I'm not sure but I'll think about it.” she said. “For now, I need a good night of sleep.”  
  
“Maybe a shower first, mh?” Luna teased her, getting up and give her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Lexa chuckled, dodging from her sisters touch and headed towards her own room, beginning to loosen her trousers in the corridor. She wore her bathrobe, and threw everything into the laundry basket before heading back to the bathroom. She crossed Luna in the corridor and as she was about to closed the door, her sister caught her attention.  
  
“What did you say that place is called?” she asked.  
  
“I didn't say. Anyways, the name is Bad Wolf.” Lexa answered. “Strange name for a club, right?” she asked rhetorically before closing the door with a thud.  
  
It was at that moment that Luna realizes why her sister's words were so terribly familiar, and she thinks that maybe Lexa's hesitation to trust Murphy was not entirely wrong.  
  
//  
  
Lexa realized that she had been wrong to accept Murphy’s invitation as soon as she crossed the door. She was hit by an indefinite number of different smells: power, sweat and sex... lots of sex. She clenched her jaw as they made their way through the people and she looked around trying to decipher what kind of place they were at. There were people sitting at the large bar at the back of the room, others were dancing, while others were lined up, waiting to be able to cross a big red curtain that led to another wing of the building.  
  
Lexa adjusted her mask and followed Murphy along the trail up to the bar, watching him order for both of them. Despite Lexa having complained about how her “dates” with Murphy ended most of the time, the boy was the only person she went out with more than once and as such he knew her taste perfectly. That morning she had found it strange that her sister had left her a note on the fridge, telling her not to accept that invitation, especially after spending the evening trying to convince her to do the opposite. Unfortunately, they did not have the chance to talk since it was time to inventory at the bakery and Lexa had been busy all day, so when Murphy had called, she had instinctively said yes.  
  
Now that she looked at how all these people approached each other in a sort of sexual ritual, maybe she knew why her sister had told her not to go. She had understood very well what this place was and she could not believe that Murphy had brought her there, it was too much even for him.  
  
“I didn't think you could fall lower than this, John but I was clearly wrong.” she said, turning and staring at him. “I cannot believe you dragged me to such a place and I cannot believe you are so desperate to have sex.”  
  
“Hey, hey, let’s slow down with the harsh words.” he said, giving her the drink. “I don't need casual sex, okay? I am rather provided in that area, I cannot say the same thing for you.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Lexa replied indignantly.  
  
“Come on, Woods, your thighs are more closed than a graveyard.” Murphy cut short. “When was the last time you fucked?”  
  
Lexa felt her cheeks becoming red, she did not usually talk about those things with anyone, it was rather personal business and Murphy was not known for his confidentiality.  
  
“I bet you do not even remember it.” he snapped.  
  
“It's none of your business!” Lexa said.  
  
“I assure you, thinking about your sexual life is not my favorite thing to do.” Murphy said giggling. “Except, I know for sure that you always stay alone for your heat and it's been like this for a long time, so I guess it is time to fix it!”   
  
“So you thought it would be a good idea to take me to a brothel? You're completely out of your mind!”  
  
Murphy took a sip of beer, ignoring her completely, looking around at the people in the room, as if he was checking something before coming close to her to speak into her ear. “Do you remember the Alpha I talked to you about?” he said softly.  
  
“Which one?” she asked.  
  
“Tall, muscular, dark hair and sad eyes?”  
  
“Bellamy Blake? The football player?”  
  
It had been a long time since Murphy had updated her about the subject. She remembered her enthusiasm the early times in that relationship - if so they could call in that way - and Lexa remembered as well, as Murphy had felt betrayed by Bellamy when he discovered that the media did not know about his homosexuality and that he would oblige them to hide. Lexa could not believe it, she had spent hours to listening Murphy complain about how Bellamy was a coward, how much the Alpha did not deserve his attention, how much he hated him and in the end he went crawling back to him?  
  
“I know what you're thinking.” he said. “Then I went crawling back and imploring him to show me his big penis, well, that's not what happened.” Murphy reassured her. “It was the opposite actually: he came to the cafe during opening hours and dragged me in the back, apologized and told me that if the only way to get me back was to release an interview about his sexuality then he would do it.” he explained. “But I tried to putting on his shoes and I figured out that that was not what I wanted. Football is his life and if they kick him out of the team I could never forgive myself.”  
  
Lexa was particularly impressed by his good heart. Until then she was certain that Murphy did not have one, but she was wrong. Murphy must have really liked this Bellamy Blake, to agree to meet him in such a place. “And he thinks that meeting you in a brothel was the best way to go unnoticed? I hate to tell you this, but it's not very smart.”  
  
Murphy rolled his eyes, taking another sip of beer. “Do I have to teach you everything, mmh?” he asked rhetorically. “Contrary of what you think, this is a classy place.” he said doing a gesture in the direction of the dance floor. “Not everyone has permission to come here, it's just for people who are actual members.”  
  
“So why am I here?” Lexa asked without understanding.  
  
Becoming a member of this place had certainly been the last thing on her mind. Especially considering that had it not been for Murphy, she would have never even known of its existence.  
  
"I'm part of it thanks to him," he murmured. "Apparently Bellamy went to school with the owner, they were very close. She didn't want to know me before giving me the card.” Murphy continued. “But I didn't want to come alone, so I asked for permission to bring someone and you are here.” he stared at her for a long moment. “I thought it might be a good idea to get you out of your house and maybe get you somebody to have fun with.”  
  
“You're so sneaky that I cannot even be offended.” Lexa said surrendering.  
  
Lexa took a sip of her Manhattan, surrendering to the evidence that Murphy's plan had worked. She leaned against the counter and looked around and after the initial hesitation, she began to notice the furnishing of the place. She could clearly understand how expensive the were and how well dressed the people around them were, explaining why Murphy had told her to wear a nice dress. Despite everything, she felt out of place and even though that the club could not be considered a brothel people were there for one thing: _sex._ Lexa had no problem with that, she liked sex and she had been with a few female Alpha's, without any emotional attachment of course, but seeking it in such a setting was not in her style.  
  
“I'll stay for a drink.” she finally said with a small sigh.  
  
“One is enough to find you a nice Alpha!” Murphy agreed, giving her an affectionate punch on the shoulder.  
  
“I do not need any-”  
  
She did not finish talking, before the boy dragged her away to the other side of the room ready to take care of his promise. At that moment she realized that it would be a very long night. Just one drink became two and in the end Lexa headed to the bar for the third time for order another Manhattan, lying to herself that the music was catchy and that the glasses were full to the right point. The evening had not gone so badly, she was just drinking and keeping away all the people that tried to approach her by offering some drinks.  
  
She took a seat on one of the sofas with a little sigh and let her eyes wander among the people, wondering what drove someone to look look for sex, or simply company, in such a place. Certainly there was no one there that would judge, but she would never have felt comfortable getting approached and be brought behind that red curtain to have sex, especially with the thought that everyone would be able to hear her.  
  
“Lexa?”  
  
A rather familiar voice startled her from her thoughts and Lexa looked up, her eyebrows instinctively fought when she saw Raven, her sister's girlfriend wearing a pretty dress standing right in front of her.  
  
“Raven w-what are you doing here?” she asked completely speechless.  
  
“I think I'm the one that should asking you that.” she said with a small smile. “I didn't think Bad Wolf was a place for you.”  
  
“It's not.” Lexa immediately made clear, straightening her back. “I came with Murphy, he had a sort of date but he did not want to come alone.”  
  
“Oh I understand.” Raven said. “Did you find someone interesting?” sh asked with a small, mischievous smile.  
  
“No.” she answered immediately. “How did you recognize me?"  
  
“I've known you since you were a puppy, your smell is so much like Luna I would recognize it even miles away.”  
  
Lexa remained silent for a few seconds studying the woman and at that moment realized why her sister had written to her not to accept Murphy's invitation. The thing that left her speechless was that Raven was in that club and above all that Luna knew about it, for a moment Lexa was terrified of the idea that the two would attend at the place to revive their sexual life.  
  
“Your head will explode if you keep thinking so much.” Raven teased. “I know what you're thinking and I can assure you that no, I'm not cheating on Luna and that yes, she knows I work here.”  
  
“You work here?” Lexa asked confused. “What kind of work?"  
  
Raven made sign to move so she could sit next to her and when she did, Lexa took another sip of her drink, not sure if she wanted to know what kind of work Raven was actually doing. Raven had lost her job nearly one month before, a job that had made her unhappy for years but Lexa never thought that things would have evolved in that way.  
  
“I'm the financial advisory to the person who owns this place.” she said finally. “We met by chance while I was out doing a couple of interviews, I heard her cursing on the phone with the plumber so I offered my help in order to earn some money. We talked for a while and my economics degree jumped out.” she explained. “At that point Anya offered me a job and saying yes was one of the best things I ever did.”  
  
Lexa frowned assimilating all the new information, trying to put together all the dots to create a complete picture. The smile on Raven's lips, however, was more than enough to make her realize the yes, she was happy as Lexa had never seen her and she smiled in return. Lexa knew Raven for a long time, she and Luna had started a relationship that had only become stronger and stronger ever since high school. Lexa had always looked at them as a point of reference and although they were not true mate, things worked for them. Still, however, they had not yet shared the mating bite and Lexa suspected that it was because, deep inside both were expecting to be sure they wanted to spend their whole life together.  
  
“So why are you here tonight?” she asked, too curious to drop the subject. “Do you have to be present in every official evening?”  
  
Raven shook her head amused, putting an arm around her shoulder and forcing her to look up to the table which was placed not far from their couch.  
  
“Do you see that big Alpha?” she asked when Lexa nodded, she continued. “The one at the side, Indra, his mate and Anya's new possible partner.” she said pointing to the owner. “They're discussing a possible society, when they're done, I will make an appearance and talk about the financial issue of this union.”  
  
“Why does she needs a partner?” she asked, unable to stop, blushed when she realized how inappropriate was that question, especially if Raven worked for that person.  
  
“Let's just say that when Anya opened this place, she had not expected to receive so many customers and there's a long waiting list for access to the red wing.” Raven said, pointing to the tent. “She wants to expand that wing, as well as at the rooms. And make the rooms even more comfortable, but she needs lot of money to go ahead with the upgrades, so she's trying to gather more people to help with the funding.”   
  
Lexa took the glass, drank the last sip and was devastated by the curiosity of wanting to know what was behind that red curtain.  
  
“I even asked your sister if she was interested on investing a bit of money, but for the moment she did not seem enthusiastic.” Raven chuckled.  
  
“Can you blame her?” Lexa asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Before Raven could answer her, Lexa saw a movement coming from the table where the three people were talking. She saw Raven and Anya looking at each others for a long time and then the girl turned to her with a small simile.  
  
“Duty calls, Lexie.” she said, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. “Try not to judge this place too much for what it is or for what it looks like and try to have fun.” Raven continued, standing up. “But don't tell your sister that I encouraged you to have a one-night stand, because that could get me into real trouble.” she told her.  
  
Before Lexa could say anything, Raven reached the three people at the table and she watched her slip into her professional manner, inviting people to sit while Anya drew the attention of the waiter. When Lexa looked at her empty glass, she evaluated whether or not to go back to the bar and fill it up again or go home. The first option seemed to be the best one, especially when she saw Murphy getting up and heading to the red wing with Bellamy. Shortly after the image of a nice hot bath and a book began to appear in her tired mind. She placed the empty glass on the table, stood up and grabbed her leather jacket started looking for her phone.  
  
Murphy had picked her up and since he was pretty busy to sucking away the face of his beloved football player. Lexa thought it was appropriate to call an Uber but decided that she would do it outside, she was not going to get caught by a driver coming out of _that_ club. She glanced at Raven, who was still immersed in her work talk, and then to Murphy, who was busy checking that the football player had good tonsils, and she headed towards the door.  
  
The door opened before she was made aware that someone was coming in. Lexa stood aside to let the two Alpha’s pass and make their entrance. Tha dark-haired one growled something through her teeth and gave a small push to the other Alpha at her side. The girl lost her balance for a moment and almost ended up in Lexa's arms.  
  
It happened in that exact moment.  
  
When Lexa’s body touched the one of that stranger, Lexa felt an explosion throughout her body. Her wolf howled so loudly that for a moment Lexa heard it echoing in her ears, and her stomach clenched in a strong grip. She knew immediately what it was, Costia had described it to her with careful attention when she told Lexa how she had met her person. Lexa felt the ground falling under her feet. When Lexa's eyes met the ones of the Alpha in front of her, she found herself sinking into a pair of blue irises and the smell... god, the smell was something too familiar and she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Not even in her wildest dreams had she had thought of something like that, and for a moment, she stopped breathing.  
  
Lexa had just found her true mate, and to top it all off, it was the girl that she had had crush on it for almost a year: _Clarke._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, don't get used to this! XD 
> 
> I'm moving again and I don't know how it will be in the new place, since my beta sent me the chapter, I said "Why not?"
> 
> I will see you as soon as possibile, for now enjoy!

**You running through my veins**

**  
Chapter 2**

  
  
Clarke Griffin loved her job.  
  
It wasn't an easy job, especially when she had to deal with angry teenagers because the system had betrayed them. Dealing with teenagers who were not able to control their wolves and ended up doing stupid things, or simply little children torn away from absurd family situations. But despite being stressful and full of pressure, Clarke felt like she had found her path. She had fought to get it since her mother, proud Alpha and famous surgeon, could not bear the thought that her daughter had decided to leave medicine to follow the path of a social worker.  
  
This had forced Clarke take on two jobs to pay for her studies, even though the stress of it all had often brought her close to the point of giving up. Many times she had almost thought of going back and asking her mother for help, but she had made it through the tough times, and continued to pursue her dream. Clarke had not given up and was glad of it, because going to work in the morning was not a burden, but a joy and she always thought that this was the most important thing in the world.  
  
She continued along the road, quickly answering a message from one of her roommates, reminding her that she would like to stop at the Hackett café for her daily dose of coffee, and giggle, when the girl's response came immediately, pungent and funny as usual. Clarke had never been a fan of those take away those Starbucks, but this café was the only place she could get something that actually tasted like coffee. The fact that she will would see the same Omega, like every other evening at the same time was just an bonus. Clarke Griffin did not cross the threshold, day after day, just for a pretty face.  
  
When she made her entrance at the usual time, there were only a couple of people lined up before her and Clarke stepped up slowly, looking around to avoid staring at the barista. Her heart began to beat madly faster and she wondered what in made this Omega so special for unleash all those emotions. Was not so different from all the other girls Clarke had met before.   
  
“Good afternoon welcome to the Hackett café, how can I help?”   
  
The girl's smile warmed her heart and Clarke just stared hard at her, before leaning over the counter pretending to think about it, as if she had not spent every night there in the past year.  
  
“I would like a stained caramel macchiato with chocolate.” she answered. “And even a sprinkle of cinnamon on it.”  
  
Clarke knew that the bartenders were not allowed to put the cinnamon in the drinks but when she had asked the first time the request had escaped her and Lexa had done it, so she had continued to ask her and the Omega had continued to do it.   
  
“Is 4 dollars and 50, can I ask for your name?”  
  
Clarke could not help but laugh. “You know what my name is, Lexa.” she said. “But you can put Becca on it if you like...” she teased passing on the counter the five-dollar note.  
  
Clarke watched Lexa roll her eyes but with a smile on her lips then the Omega put the money in the cash register and gave it the change. Without thinking, Clarke dropped it into the tip jar and lost herself watching Lexa as she prepared the drink, hypnotized by her body movements. Lexa's scent always made her head spin and Clarke did not know how to handle that attraction because it had happened just a few times in her life. Once when she was in high school during her first rut that she had spent with a beautiful beta that Clarke had always wanted, since the first day of school. The second time she had been with her partner, Finn, a union that could be assumed from the scar on her neck. Clarke had always thought they would be together forever but that was before...  
  
“Here's your drink, Becca.”  
  
Lexa's voice rescued her, bringing her back to reality and distancing her from those painful thoughts. Instinctively she grabbed the paper glass, and brought it to her lips and when the cinnamon touched her tongue, Clarke e could not avoid a moan of appreciation, managing to clearly see the look Lexa was giving her. That look, for some strange reason, dug into her and when Clarke felt the phone vibrate in her pocket, she thanked her roommate for arriving on time and not late as she used to do.  
  
“It's perfect like always, have a good evening, Lexa.” she said, giving her a bright smile just as Ontari made her appearance.  
  
Clarke had to get away from Lexa as soon as possible, before doing something she would surely regret. She reached Ontari and held her in a strong hug, as if that contact was the that she needed at that moment to return to reality. She closed her eyes and focused on the sweet and reassuring smell of Ontari, trying to erase the sweet and musky scent that was Lexa's.  
  
“Date with your beautiful Omega?” Ontari whispered, acutely award of her tension.  
  
Clarke broke from the embrace to look at her, and could not keep her cheeks from turning red at the insinuation but silently thanked her friend for the interruption. “She's not my Omega.” Clarke answered.  
  
“But you'd like her to be.” Ontari mocked her, smiling when she saw Clarke roll her eyes. “As I told you more than once, if you like her so much, why do not you ask her out?”  
  
Clarke shook her head as she headed for the door, trying to put an end to the argument that did not make sense to exist. She was not ready for a new relationship even if two years had passed and Lexa … she looked like too sweet of a girl to be contaminated by her melancholy.  
  
“You know why.” Clarke finally said, opening the door to let her roommate through. “And I don't think I'm enough for her anyway.”  
  
“This is bullshit and you know it!” Ontari said immediately. “And if that's your thought then I do not understand the sense of coming here every day, Griffin.” she continued with a shrug. “This coffee is not even that good! There is that place at end of the road that-”  
  
“I like this one.” Clarke interrupted her with a shrug. “Do you have the shopping list?”  
  
With that question Clarke ended the discussion and Ontari understood that it was not appropriate to push further. She took out the slip of paper that she, Clarke and Echo had filled in the previous days with all the things that needed to be bought for the week.  
  
“Echo begs for us not to spend hours shopping because she would like to eat as soon as possible.”  
  
“Well Echo can kiss my ass.” Clarke answered with an amused smile, before taking a long sip of coffee.   
  
“It’ll be the first thing that I'll tell her as soon as we walk through the door.” Ontari laughed.  
  
  
  
They returned home almost an hour and a half later, hands full of bags and the take away from the restaurant and the end of their street where they usually stopped after going shopping, too hungry for wanting to start cooking. The music from the living room greeted them, along with the insistent noise of the fists that impacted the punching bag that Echo had insisted to have in the middle of the room. Ontari and Clarke made their way to the kitchen, putting the bags on the counter. They heard Echo turn off the music, probably ready to complain about the delay and her hunger. Clarke began to sort out the things they had just bought(,) while Ontari was pulled out the dishes to set the table.  
  
“It’s about time you guys came back!” Echo said, putting the gloves on one of the empty stools. "I thought I was going to come and look for you!”  
  
“Don't worry, sexy detective, no one kidnapped us while we were looking for your beautiful and expensive coconut cream.” Ontari teased her while arranging the cutlery.  
  
The cream was thrown on the other side of the counter by Clarke, and Echo grabbed it, rolling her eyes(,) while Ontari made a sign for her to start serving food, while she helped Clarke settle the rest of the shopping.  
  
It was their routine and all three loved it.  
  
Clarke and Echo had met in the gym during the boxing lessons they both had decided to sing up to get rid of the tension in their lives. Clarke had just graduated and had found a job that she did not like, just to be able to pay the rent, while waiting to find a job in social services. Echo was loosing days and nights in order to pass the physical tests for the police academy. Although they were tremendously different, something had snapped and they inevitably found themselves becoming friends. It did not take long for them to be roommates, and since the apartment they had chosen had three bedrooms, they decided to find a third person. Ontari had been a blessing, her nature of Omega had helped her to lessen the arguments since they were both very dominant and stubborn Alpha.  
  
The only problem with that arose when Ontari had her heat and often that situation had forced Clarke to find a place to sleep for a few days, maybe a colleague's couch or even in her office. Echo, on the other hand, from what Clarke had understood, had offered more than once to help Ontari and she was almost entirely sure that the Omega had accepted.  
  
“Where are the spring rolls?” Echo asked, digging into one of the bags.  
  
“If they are not there, they will surely be in the other bag.” Ontari pointed out as she closed the drawers where they kept the pasta. “Take this to the bathroom, I'll take care of the food.” she said shaking the head and handing her some toilet paper.  
  
“Are you insinuating that I'm not able to serve the food?”  
  
“Do you know that sooner or later for making room for your ego, me and Ontari would be forced to move out?”   
  
“Shut up, Griffin.”  
  
“Kiss my ass, detective.”   
  
“Okay, okay, stop beating your chests like two caveman so we can eat.” Ontari cut short, ending that argument.  
  
An hour later Clarke, with the remote control in her hand, started a new episode of Modern Family which had been an evening ritual for them all for a long time. If three of them were not together, they were not allowed to continue watching episodes. Ontari appeared in the living room with three bowls of ice cream, giggling at the sight Clarke wrapped in her lion blanket and raised an eyebrow when he saw Echo focused on her phone.  
  
“That is an intense session of messages tonight.” Ontari teased, handing her the ice cream.  
  
Echo quickly typed an answer before sending her an amused look. “Maybe...”  
  
“Whose is it, your sexy colleague that you don't stop talking about? The beta?”  
  
“You'd be jealous if it was really her?” Echo asked.  
  
Clarke let out an amused smile seeing Echo's face, she knew perfectly well that that behavior was just a way to avoid showing how much the she really liked the person she was texting.  
  
“You wish.” Ontari replied taking her place between the two of them.   
  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the ice cream and every time Echo's phone vibrated, Ontari leaned over and tried to peek at something.   
  
“God, let me breathe.” Echo laughed.  
  
“Then give me something!” she complained, bringing the spoon of ice cream to her mouth. “Did you ask her to go out yet?”  
  
Echo did not answer, her fingers moved quickly on the keyboard and Ontari complained loudly, rolling her eyes at Clarke who paused the episode. It was obvious that neither of them was focused enough for watching the tv.   
  
“For the love of God, tell her something, otherwise she will keep complaining.” Clarke muttered. “And I would like to be able to eat my ice cream and watch my show in peace.”  
  
“You look like a dog that does not let go of the bone.” Echo said, shaking her head. “We went out a couple of times for lunch.” she finally said. “It was not a date but a simple solidarity among colleagues.” she made clear.  
  
“I have the impression that there is a but.” Ontari said.  
  
“It's not exactly a but.” she sighed. “She asked me to go with her to this place on Friday night, a sort of club where you can meet not mated Alpha, Beta and Omega.”  
  
“The Bad Wolf?” Ontari asked immediately, blushing when she realized how quickly she had responded.  
  
“And that's how our beautiful and unmated Omega shows us her hidden side.” Echo teased. “Do you spend your heat there?”  
  
“Oh shut up!” Ontari growled. “You know very well where I spend them.” she muttered under her breath.  
  
Clarke turned to look at them with a raised eyebrow as her suspicions finally had the long-awaited answer and the blush on Ontari's cheeks only confirmed them.   
  
“Anyway, you were thinking of going?” Ontari changed the subject trying to bring the attention back to the crucial point of the discussion.   
  
Echo thought for a moment. “I don't know.” she answered sincerely and when Clarke chuckled, she turned to look at her with an angry look. “I heard the gossip about that place, okay?”  
  
“Like everyone else.” Clarke replied finishing the ice cream. “Are you telling me that the big bad detective is scared?”  
  
Echo straightened her back. “If you are so resourceful why don’t you come with me? I'll even buy you’re mask.” she told her.  
  
Clarke chuckled, placing the cup on the table. “Nice try, but I'm not the one who was invited.”  
  
“Pull yourself back in this way, you should be ashamed to call yourself an Alpha.” Echo answered making fun of her, returning her attention to her phone. Although she was playing with her those words brought back a lot of disputes she had with her mother in the past few years and Clarke found herself standing up , clenching the fists at her sides.  
  
“Did you say Friday?” she asked in a low voice.  
  
Echo looked up when Clarke's smell became strong and intense. “Yes, Friday. Clarke wh-”  
  
“I'll be there.” she said, ending the conversation and marching to her room.  
  
Ontari jerked when Clarke's room door closed with a loud sound, leaving Echo completely speechless. “What the hell was that?” she asked completely confused.  
  
“Clarke has spent all of her adult life trying to prove to herself that, despite not choosing medicine and not following the path her mother wanted for her, she was still worthy of being called Alpha.” when the other frowned, not understanding, Ontari started to add. “I don't not know much but from what she told me, her mother did nothing but tell her how unbecoming she was for having chosen a profession that is suitable for a docile and humble Omega, instead of pursuing something more worthy of an Alpha.”  
  
“That is so stupid” Echo commented completely speechless. “I had no idea, do you think it's appropriate to apologize?”  
  
“Give her some time.” she said shrugging the her shoulders. “Clarke will understand by herself that you did not mean it that way and she will probably not go.” Ontari told her with a small smile. “Come on, Clarke Griffin is not a Bad Wolf person.”  
  
Ontari did not know how wrong she was.  
  
//   
  
Friday night came faster than Clarke had expected and despite having accepted the invitation for a matter of pride, she had not regretted the idea of spending a night out. The day after the argument, Echo had taken her aside and apologized for crossing the line and for saying those words. Clarke had reassured her that it was not her fault and that even if that was a rather delicate subject, she would gladly go out with her. She had thought about it and decided that sex without emotional involvement was what she needed. It had been a long time since she had slept with someone, especially since she was spending her rut alone in those rooms that the hospital made available for that kind of situation. She really needed to go out and relax a bit and Echo was definitely the right person to that.  
  
The first stop of their evening had been at their trusted Italian restaurant, the one where she and her roommates went to dine at least once a week. Clarke had the impression that Echo wanted to apologize for the words she had addressed to her a few nights ago and if this meant free dinner, it she would certainly not have complain. She had ordered the exact same thing she ate every time they went to that place and the waitress, a beautiful beta named Niylah, had served her, as usual, with particular care, giving her sweet smiles and brushing her hand from time to time.  
  
Clarke wiped the her mouth with the napkin and placed the fork on the side of the plate, leaning over to take her own glass of wine. If she had to go to the Bad Wolf she needed some liquid courage because she could not do it without it. Echo drank her wine in one gulp before raising an hand to the waitress.  
  
“I need a coffee, do you want something?” she asked.  
  
“I think I need something sweet.” Clarke replied.  
  
“Oh yeah I forgot.” Echo said amused. “You only get coffee at Hackett cafe.”  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes, watching Niylah serve another table nearby. “Do you never ever shut up?” Clarke said.  
  
“Will you find the balls to ask that sexy Omega to go out with you?” Echo answered.   
  
Niylah interrupted their conversation with a small smile on her lips. “Everything was fine?” she asked. “Do you want anything else?”  
  
“I'll have a coffee and maybe the one here is going to-”  
  
“A slice of chocolate cake.” Clarke replied. “And a coffee for me too.” she added just to silence her roommate.  
  
Echo could not help but giggle at those words, aware that she had only said it to silence the rumors about drinking coffee only when Lexa was preparing it, even though they were tremendously true.  
  
“And it would be great if you could bring us the bill.” Echo added.  
  
“I'll be right back.” Niylah murmured, bending over to take the empty plates and leaning, probably on purpose, against Clarke's hand resting on the table.  
  
“Take your time.” the blonde replied, smiling at her.  
  
When Niylah moved away, Echo could not avoid her eyes following her, watching Niylah's hips moving. “God, I cannot understand how you do it, Griffin.” she said, shaking her head. “She was literally throwing herself at you, would it be so bad to give her a chance?”  
  
Clarke sighed, finishing the glass of wine not wanting to go back into that discussion. Niylah was undoubtedly beautiful but the fact that she was a Beta reminded her of Finn and despite all the time that had passed, it was difficult for her to move on. She knew she had to do it sooner or later, probably having to try and find someone else's company, especially because her Alpha often rocked inside her, eager for a little freedom but there was always something that stopped her. And if she added her crush on the beautiful Omega from the Hackett cafe, Niylah certainly had no other chance.  
  
A few minutes later, Niylah returned with their orders and the bill, glancing at Clarke and directing her a not so innocent smile. The Alpha returned hers with a shy one, focusing her attention on the cup in front of her and grabbing one of the sugar sachets, just to keep her hands busy. Meanwhile, Echo took out her wallet, placing the banknotes on the saucer, passing it to the girl.  
  
“Keep the rest.” she said.  
  
Clarke clearly felt the waitress's eyes on her but continued to focus her attention on what was in front of her, until she clearly felt the girl's steps move away. She frowned when Echo slipped something in front of her eyes: the receipt with a phone number written on it.  
  
“I don't even know how you do it, Griffin.” she shrugged. “Maybe it’s because you look like a frightened puppy but all the women fall to your feet.”  
  
“Do you ever shut up?” Clarke asked with a small sigh.  
  
“Teach me your secret.” Echo told her, drinking the coffee. “If I had your luck I would probably go back home just to shower and I would roll in the sheets with all the Beta and Omega in the city.”  
  
“As if you needed an excuse.” Clarke laughed. “Maybe if you were less of a bitch, you'd have more luck.”  
  
“If you did not have those tormented puppy eyes, probably nobody would want you.” Echo commented in a tone. “I know how much of a bitch you can be, Griffin, this is just a facade”  
  
The only answer Echo received was a small grin.  
  
//  
  
Although she had heard of the place, Clarke had not pictured a specific image of what she should have been expected, in any case she was surprised, still not sure whether in good way or not. Before going inside Echo had passed her the mask and dragged her to the bar, just for another bit of liquid courage, while sending a message to her colleague to warn her of their arrival. The bartender quickly served them before switching to the new customer and just as she was about to bring the beer to her mouth, the Beta made her appearance and Echo introduced them quickly and for some strange reason Clarke felt like she was the third wheel. The feeling grew stronger as Echo headed to the dance floor with the girl, leaving her at the counter alone and with her own thoughts.  
  
Clarke continued to drink alone, not paying any mind to the attempts of the people that tried to talk to her or offer her a drink. She was also too busy trying to control her Alpha which, overloaded, was cramping for some action. She could clearly feel the smell of sex in the air and she was sure that if she concentrated that she could even hear the moans coming from the wing with the thick red curtain. Maybe coming to this place was not a good idea and when one of the women sitting at the counter smiled provocatively, putting a hand on her arm to try to convince her to dance, she confirmed it. Clarke declined the invitation, finishing the beer and ordering another, before leaving for a quieter place, because even if that club was not her style, she found it absurd to leave after only half an hour.  
  
She sat down at one of the sofas when a couple walked away into the crowd toward the red curtain, scanning all the people in the room. She smiled slightly at the thought of what Finn would think if he had saw her sitting there and how he would have made fun of her with one of his usual jokes. She glanced over and let out a little laugh at seeing Echo on the dance floor. She had finally managed to kiss her colleague and, probably taken by the moment, had grabbed her buttocks. It had been so long since Clarke had felt wanted that way, and maybe Echo was right in telling her she needed to let go, maybe she would ask the pretty bartender to go out with her or perhaps she would accept Niylah's advances.  
  
“In my opinion, the brunette is a policeman.” a voice said at her side, tearing her from her thoughts.  
  
Clarke turned to look at the person who owned that voice, staring at a pair of hazel eyes covered by a cat mask. The smile that the stranger gave her was enough to melt Clarke who found herself reciprocating, starting to pay attention to some details. The girl was an Omega, she felt it from her sweet and musky smell, her eyes had a hint of sweetness that Clarke had rarely seen in someone and for a moment she felt intrigued.  
  
“I think they both are.” Clarke finally answered, taking a sip of beer.  
  
The Omega did not answer, sipped her drink and pointed to another couple, a man and a woman. “What about them?”  
  
Clarke looked at the two, trying to notice as much detail as possible and focusing on their smell: they were two Beta, it would not be difficult to guess their profession. “She's a nurse." Clarke said. "And he probably works as a salesman.”  
  
The girl giggled nodding and before she could speak, Clarke pointed to another couple, two boys who were lined up in front of the red curtain waiting to go inside. An Omega and an Alpha kissing as if nothing else existed in the world Clarke smiled sadly when she remembered back to when she was so carefree in the company of her partner.  
  
“The Alpha has a well-sculpted body so I would say athlete.” the girl replied. “And the Omega is a bartender.” she continued before turning around. “I'm Harper anyway.”  
  
There was a moment of silence and Clarke considered whether or not to say her name, not wanting to expose herself more than she had already done. But there was something in Harper's look that made her understand she did not have to worry, that even though they were in that place, she was safe.  
  
“Clarke, my pleasure.” she finally said, raising the beer in greeting.  
  
Harper imitated the gesture and took a sip of her drink, continuing to run her eyes along the crowd, probably to keep herself from becoming, uncomfortable because it was clear that she did not want to continue. Clarke, however, wanted to try to enjoy the evening, even it was not in the way Echo would probably do it.  
  
“What brings you here?” Clarke realized how personal that question was after she said. “Forgive me, that was inappropriate.”  
  
“Don't worry.” Harper laughed. “I think what all people look for here.” she simply said. “Even though I'm not really sure about it. You?”  
  
“I came with a friend who clearly found better things to do.” she answered, pointing to the two girls on the dance floor. “And with that I can totally tell you they are cops.” she add. “But to be honest I'm not so sure either why I'm here.”  
  
Harper stared at her, considering what to say. “So maybe we should not be sure together?” she asked. “Maybe continue to guess what kind of jobs people do.”  
  
Clarke thought for a moment, watching Echo dance, deciding that Harper's company was more than well-liked. She smiled at her, raising her beer and pointing out to continue the game. The girl was more than happy to satisfy her by pointing to the next couple. They continued that exchange for almost an hour and Clarke did not even realize how much time had passed, until Harper was approached by a beautiful Beta who asked her to dance. Clarke smiled at her encouraging her to not worry about leaving her alone and the Omega followed the boy onto the dance floor, while the Alpha finished her fifth beer in one gulp.  
  
It was time to go home.  
  
Clarke got up and started looking for Echo in the crowd to warn her that she was going home, and to ask if it was okay to take a taxi or an Uber but because the car keys were in her friend's bag. Too many people were now crowded the dance floor so Clarke sent her a message telling her that she would wait outside right next to the entrance. She leaned against the wall, hoping Echo would arrive as soon as possible so she was not forced to look for her in the middle of all those people. Fortunately, her friend appeared five minutes later, a smile too satisfied on her lips and a drink tight between her fingers. Clarke broke away from the wall taking a puff from her cigarette and looked directly into her waiting eyes.  
  
“I wanted to know if it would be a problem for you if I go home.” Clarke told her.  
  
“No, it's all right, I'll take a taxi or if I'm lucky I will not be back at all.” Echo replied with a laugh.  
  
Clarke held out her hand, hoping Echo would hand her the keys, allowing her to return to the peace of the apartment. The look she received in return was just a pair of frowned eyebrows. “You have my keys.” Clarke pointed out.  
  
“Fuck.” Echo commented with an exasperated sigh. “I forgot, I left them at the table.”  
  
Clarke rolled her eyes. “In addition to having sucked your face, she also sucked your brain out?”  
  
Echo rested her free hand on the handle of the large door, opening it, making a sign of entering, Clarke threw her cigarette on the sidewalk, returning to be invaded by all those strong smells. “I know you'd like to have someone suck your brain, Griffin.” Echo finally said. “Maybe Niylah.”  
  
“Jesus, shut up.” Clarke replied.  
  
“Or maybe the beautiful barista.” she continued, giving her a little push with her shoulder.  
  
Completely caught off guard, Clarke momentarily lost her balance, and ended instead up almost in the arms of a perfect stranger and she tightened her arms to prevent from crushing her completely.   
  
Everything happened, all at once, in that moment.   
  
Clarke had always been a calm and controlled Alpha, above all because her mother had always been the opposite, aggressive and dominant, forcing her to keep her wolf repressed. So it was strange for her to feel it howling so strong that she could even feel it in her veins, while her stomach closed in a grip so strong that she could not breathe. Clarke had heard stories about it, people who had talked about it and explained what was happening when someone met the person with which she was destined to be but Clarke had never believed it.   
  
Clarke found herself sinking into a pair of green eyes while her nose was invaded by a smell she knew all too well: Lexa.  
  
She stared at her for a long time and her wolf began to pawing, begging her, no, pleanding her to approach her, touch her again, to hold her and let herself be enveloped by Lexa's scent and brand her with her own. The rumors were true and Clarke was incredulous but before she could say anything, Echo grabbed her hand and drug her away, muttering something she could not understand. She turned her neck to keep staring at the Omega, _her_ Omega, who was standing in front of the door trying to catch her breath.  With disbelief, Clarke continued to look at Lexa, thinking about how strange it was that the girl who she never stopped thinking in the past year was _her_ person. She thought about how absurd it was that she had loved Finn with all of herself, thinking of spending all her life with him and then realizing that her true mate really existed.  
  
It really existed and she had just found hers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where you can see the power of their bond

**You running through my veins**

**  
Chapter 3  
  
**

When her body had recovered enough to allow her to breathe again, Lexa began looking in the crowd, frantically searching for Clarke. Unfortunately, there were too many people in the room and the smells all around her were to strong and pungent. For a moment she began to panic, especially when her wolf began to scream even louder in her ears. This time, her wolf sounded full of pain, full of suffering, and which for was preventing her from thinking clearly. Her wolf was begging her to find her mate and Lexa could only focus that. Desperation started throbbing in her veins. That place was too big and the smells had become overwhelming, and without being able to control herself, Lexa's eyes filled with tears.   
  
“Okay, breathe ...” she whispered to herself closing her eyes, she had a hard time believing that she could not calm down enough to find Clarke.  
  
Lexa took some time to normalize her breathing: in and out, in and out. She managed to isolate the sounds and focused on everything around her. Suddenly she opened her eyes and focused all  her attention on a familiar figure not too far away and although it seemed absurd, Lexa was sure it was her only hope. She made her way through the bodies on the dance floor and, regardless of the complaints of the people, she cut the long line at the red curtain stopping at her friend's side. She tore him away, with a hand on his shoulder, from a rather intense make out season with his handsome football player. The look Murphy gave her as soon as Lexa managed to pull him away from Bellamy's lips was anything but friendly.  
  
“I hope for your sake that there's a damn important reason for this, Lexa.” the Omega growled.  
  
Lexa clenched her fists, her heartbeat accelerated and short of breath. She needed to find Clarke and Murphy was the only one who could help her. So she put her pride aside and stared at him intently, hoping he would not act like an idiot as usual. “I need to get in there.” she said pointing to the red curtain. Murphy could not control himself and he answered with a laugh, because never in a million years he would believe in such a thing. Lexa was not the kind of Omega who went to a place like that and after two hours she had decided to go inside the wing where people certainly will not played cards.  
  
“Can you tell me what kind of game you are playing, Woods?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Is this revenge for what happened with that   
Beta?” but then, Murphy took some time to look at her: burning cheeks, shaking hands and lost eyes. “Lexa, what's going on?” he asked with concern.  
  
Lexa swallowed and took a deep breath trying to control her impulses. She had never felt such a beautiful and horrible feeling at the same time, it was like she was not able to control her body. It was like the fire that she felt burning inside would stop just in one way but at the same time it was completely different from the feeling that she always had experienced when she had to spend her heat alone.  
  
“Lexa, you're scaring me.” Murphy said, taking a step towards her. “Is it your heat? Did it come early?”   
  
Lexa shook her head and before she could answer, Murphy's partner stepped forward to fill the empty spaces.   
  
“It's not a smell of heat, it's very strong and completely different...” Bellamy said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. “And from what I can see, she's attracting the attention of several Alphas.” he continued, pointing behind Lexa's shoulders where some of them were staring in their direction.  
  
When Murphy saw them, he immediately pushed Lexa between them. Bellamy put an arm around her shoulders, hoping that the gesture was enough to show the Alpha's to stay away. Lexa unconsciously slipped her head onto his chest, inhaling his scent: metallic and very strong, she could not stop herself from moaning with discontent.  
  
 _He was not her Alpha!  
  
_ “Okay, now I'm freaking out.” Murphy said.  
  
Murphy had never seen Lexa surrender to an Alpha like that. Always talking bullshit about her being a proud and independent Omega who did not need a big penis that forced her to her kneels. So that behavior was kind of scary.  
  
“Lexa look at me.” he ordered, pulling her away from the boy.  
  
Murphy stared at her intensely and his breath stopped as he saw her dilated and completely golden pupils, a sign that Lexa's wolf was almost out of control. When Murphy's hand came in contact with her arm, he felt her skin burning.  
  
“He's not my Alpha.” Lexa complained.  
  
“Who?” he asked, confused. “What are you talking about?”  
  
Lexa blinked a couple of times trying to focus on Murphy who was still holding her arms. “He's not my Alpha, his smell is so different, I don't like it.” she murmured. “I need to find her, Murphy, you have to help me.”   
  
“What the hell are you talking about?”   
  
Lexa moaned softly and balled up his shirt between her fingers. “My Alpha, Murphy.” she murmured. “I need to find her, she was here and...”  
  
Bellamy put a hand on the boy's shoulder again and squeezed it. “It's our turn.” he whispered.  
  
Murphy bit his lower lip, cursing his weakness, aware that he could never leave Lexa in her current state. “Bellamy...”  
  
“Let's go inside, all three of us.” the football player murmured. “Those Alpha are becoming very restless and we can not leave her here, it's too dangerous.”  
  
“If you don't want to get in, just move out of the line.” the person near the red curtain growled. “We don't have all night.”  
  
Murphy whirled around to look at him and before he could answer badly and probably trigger something worse, Bellamy pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and slipped it into the man's pocket.  
  
“It's okay buddy.” Bellamy said patting his shoulder, before pushing Lexa onto his chest. “Our friend just wanted to make sure we were ready.”  
  
The man looked at Lexa and frowned but before he could question if she was well or not, Bellamy crossed the red curtain with a smile. Lexa clutched at his chest when the smells reached her nose, making her almost lose balance and Bellamy squeezed her to keep her from falling.   
  
Murphy joined them a few seconds later. “Maybe we should take her home.” he finally sighed. “I don't know what's going on but I'm not sure I want to keep that bunch of knotheads away.” he leaned over the red curtain to look out.  
  
Bellamy lifted Lexa's chin to his face, checking to see what condition she was in and nodded. The Omega's smell was starting to create some problems even for him and he agreed that it was appropriate to take her to a safe place.  
  
“ ** _Hey, you cannot just go in there like that_**!”  
  
The man's voice made Murphy jump and before he could move away, someone came in. Lexa's eyes widened and she began to tremble in Bellamy's arms when her eyes rested on Clarke's figure, who, with red eyes and clenched fists at her sides, was staring at her.  
  
“Take a step back.” Clarke said.  
  
“You take a step back.” Murphy answered. “How the hell did you get in?”  
  
“Clarke?” Lexa sighed.  
  
Before Murphy could do anything, Lexa tried to melt away from Bellamy's arms but the football player squeezed her harder, not too sure if he could trust the Alpha that seemed to be looking at her as if she wanted to devour her.  
  
“Take a step back.” Clarke repeated. “She's mine.”  
  
“Like hell I’ll ste-”  
  
“Murphy it is all right.” Lexa muttered. “I know her and she is...my Alpha...” she whispered.  
  
This time when Lexa leaned towards the blonde Alpha, Bellamy could not hold her back and when Clarke's arms pulled her to her chest, Lexa could not help but hide her face in the Alpha's neck. That motion was total perfection. Lexa prayed with everything that she did not believe in, because that this moment would last forever.  
  
“What the hell is going on...” Murphy murmured.  
  
“They're True Mates.” Bellamy replied when Murphy looked at him for an explanation. He sighed, “My sister, Octavia, she found her True Mate and even though I didn't witness it, I know it was a call that she could not resist.” he further explained. “She's been living with this Alpha for almost two years now and they're thinking about having a baby.”  
  
Murphy frowned, because the idea of Lexa losing her head for an Alpha was something he was certainly not prepared for. When he saw Lexa squeeze herself into the Alpha's arms, allowing her to caress her body, he realized he would not be able to say anything that would stop Lexa from slipping into a room with her. Bellamy put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, both of them now aware that their presence was no longer required, he was sure that Clarke would be able to defend Lexa more than enough. Murphy rolled his eyes and decided to follow him, there was no reason to keep an eye Lexa, she was in the hands of her Alpha and this would be enough to keep her safe.  
  
When the door of Murphy and Bellamy's room closed with a thud, there was nothing left to standing between them and Clarke put her hands on the Omega's back, lifting her up just enough to touch their lips together and both of them groaned with relief . Contrary to the passion they had felt before, this kiss was tender and sweet. Lexa could feel the Alpha's body tense against hers, and all she could think of was how much she needed Clarke's skin against hers without any barriers. Lexa groaned on the Alpha's lips when she felt the swelling of her erection against her covered core, and the throb she felt between her legs became almost painful. Clarke began to kiss her neck and growled when Lexa rubbed herself against her erection.   
  
“Jesus...” Clarke whispered, pulling away from her neck and resting her forehead against hers. “Wait Lexa, wait. I need to know if this is what you want. I don't want you feeling forced to do something you don't want to.”  
  
“I want it.” Lexa answered, biting her jaw. “I have never wanted anything for something like I want you. I need you to take me now, I n-need you to make me yours.”  
  
Lexa did not give her time to reply, she bent over her neck, biting the skin to show how true those words were and how much she wanted her. Clarke moaned and squeezed her buttocks, crushing Lexa against the bulge of her jeans and encouraging her to continue what she was doing.  
  
“Clarke, fuck, I need ...” she stopped when Clarke pushed her backwards, closing her mouth with hers.  
  
Somehow Clarke was able to lead her to the first available bedroom with her lips still attached to Lexa's. The Alpha found the door handle and without a second thought she opened it. The room was not empty, on the bed an Alpha and an Omega were about to have sex and they immediately looked up to confront the intruders.  
  
“Hey!” the Alpha growled, standing up straight, with no shirt and pants completely untied. “What's wrong with you, can't you see that the room is occupied?”  
  
The growl that came from Clarke's lips shook Lexa, explicitly because she had never been an Omega that submitted in front of anybody and above all to an Alpha. Anyway she felt her legs give away to the dominance that flowed from the girl.  
  
“ _Get out._ ” Clarke said, husky voice and eyes completely red.  
  
“Don't even think about it, you ass-”  
  
 _“Now!"_ she roared.  
  
Lexa gripped her arm tightly to support herself, feeling her body react to Clarke's power. The Omega on the bed grabbed her things quickly and left the room, followed shortly after by the Alpha who did not lose the opportunity to look aggressively at Clarke, before going out and closing the door with a thud. Clarke pulled Lexa back into her arms, her erection eager for attention and she could not control her Alpha from pumping dominance pheromones. Lexa’s arms felt like jelly and the desire ran straight between her thighs. She was completely wet and she was dying to have Clarke inside her, eager to be filled like never before.  
  
“Clarke...” she whispered, reaching for her jeans and starting to loosen the button.  
  
There was no need for other words, Lexa stroked the outline of her erection through the rough fabric of the Alpha's jeans and when her fingers pulled down the zipper slowly, Clarke swallowed and stared at her.  
  
“Take it out.” Clarke commanded in a harsh voice.  
  
Clarke smiled when she saw Lexa tremble with anticipation as she slipped her fingers into the band of her boxers. Even though she'd been with a couple of Alpha's before, Lexa realized that Clarke was big. She did not waste any more time and she wrapped her fingers around it.   
  
Clarke leaned her forehead against hers and closed her eyes letting herself go to the light caresses of Lexa's hand, then the Omega made her jeans and boxer run along her legs following the movement with her whole body. Lexa knelt on the floor, looking at the erection in front of her face undecided. When she bent forward ready to put her mouth on it, Clarke stroked her cheek gently with her thumb. The Alpha got her up again and kissed her, as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jeans, bringing her fingers to the zip of Lexa's dress, stripping her of that and her bra. She started kissing her jaw, shoulder, neck and every inch of skin she could reach, but Clarke's wolf began kicking for something more.  
  
Lexa wrapped herself in her strong, intense, musky smell and took off Clarke's underwear to save time, ready to please her Alpha as fast as possible, while Clarke led her to the bed with their lips still attached. Clarke took her bra off, throwing it carelessly around the room, while Lexa found the flap of her shirt and slipped it off with a smooth motion. Clarke kissed her, pushed her onto the bed, making Lexa moan with surprise when her back touched the cold mattress and she instinctively opened her legs, ready for her. Lexa found herself trembling with desire when she saw Clarke's eyes completely red and she sighed with relief when the Alpha's hands gripped her hips strongly.  
  
Lexa hid her face in Clarke's neck, closing her eyes at the feeling. “Go slowly in the beginning, please ...” she murmured on her skin. “It's been a long time since I-”  
  
Clarke kissed her, before starting a path with her lips along Lexa's chest, stopping to taste her skin, biting and sucking, closing her mouth over Lexa's left nipple. Her hand went immediately between the Omega's legs and Clarke sighed on her chest as her fingers met the obvious stain of moisture on the underwear.  
  
“Lexa... you're so wet for me.” she murmured.  
  
Lexa groaned at those words and nodded watching Clarke going down her body, before tearing her underwear off. She could not say a thing when Clarke opened her legs with one hand and leaned over to close her mouth on Lexa's clit with a hunger that the Omega had never experienced before.  
  
“ _Oh my God!_ ” she moaned arching her back.  
  
Instinctively Lexa put the fingers in her blonde hair, pushing her onto her own sex and started moving in sync with that amazing mouth. Her eyes pointed on her Alpha, while Clarke's tongue moved on her clit and then towards her entrance, snatching one moan after another. When Clarke grabbed her buttocks and squeezed them hard, tucking her head even harder between her legs, Lexa felt her own wetness dripping on Clarke's chin and suddenly she felt overwhelmed by all those feelings. Clarke's smell, her talented tongue that moved between her wet folds, her red eyes staring at her as if she wanted to devour her. For the first in her life, Lexa felt a desire to let herself go completely.  
  
“Oh God, Clarke! Inside please!”  
  
Clarke answered that command, letting her tongue slip through Lexa's tight muscles and pleasure exploded with such force into the Omega that she arched her back, losing control completely. Lexa squeezed her hair in an almost painful grip and Clarke held her hips on the mattress, moving her tongue in and out with speed and Lexa moaned her pleasure to the ceiling. When she realized that Clarke was not about to stop, she put a hand on her forehead to get her attention and she was swallowed by her hungry gaze. Her wolf was still completely in control and Lexa was waiting for Clarke to submit to his will, eager to see if Clarke was willing to let herself be controlled by her Alpha.  
  
Lexa stared at her and let out a small moan of need, that was enough for Clarke to crawl along her body to close her mouth with hers in a hungry kiss. There was no need for words because Clarke understood the desire that was pumping in her veins, she could clearly feel it from the way Lexa's hormones were wrapping her up like a cloak. Clarke grabbed her dick in a strong grip, running it through the Omega's wet wet folds, clenching her teeth at the feeling of how ready she was. She placed herself and pushed inside just the tip, enjoying the way Lexa arched for more. Clarke stopped when she realized she had forgotten something important and she stared at Lexa, who, with her eyes on fire was waiting for her to move.  
  
Lexa could not explain how, but despite Clarke remaining completely silent, she could read in her eyes what the problem was. It was absurd, it was completely insane but even if they did not know each other so well, she knew she could trust Clarke. Her wolf trusted her Alpha and she knew she could do the same. They stared at each other for a long time, reading the truth in each other's eyes and that was more than enough. Lexa nodded, letting her know that she could go and Clarke teased her, moving her hips and letting the tip of her cock tickle her, feeling immense satisfaction when her Omega moved her hips in search of more contact.  
  
“ _Please.”_ Lexa murmured, scratching her shoulders and not worrying if she had left deep red marks.  
  
Clarke pushed forward slowly, letting only the tip going inside and giving her time to adapted to the new intrusion. “ _Ohhh, Lexa._ ” she moaned tightly her hips.  
  
For Clarke it felt like paradise. She was perfect, so warm and tight around her dick and she felt as if she had just returned to the place she belonged to... home. She kept pushing, feeling Lexa's muscles tighten possessively, while the Omega came again with Clarke's name between her lips and the skin of her collarbones between her teeth.  
  
“Please!” she begged. “Move!”  
  
Clarke placed herself on her knees, grabbing one of Lexa's thighs, binding to her waist, starting to move faster and harder. Each movement ripped out a beautiful moan, causing the Alpha to push even harder, willing to make Lexa feel it for days. She wanted her Omega to remember it for a lifetime. Every time her erection slipped into that warm sea, Clarke had trouble keeping her wolf back. He was pawing, whispering to her to let go, to allow him to take control. Clarke closed her eyes trying to hold back, not eager to let her Alpha take control, not wanting to do anything to scare Lexa or maybe hurt her.  
  
“Clarke, oh god!” Lexa moaned scratching her belly and cupping her breasts.  
  
It was not enough, the fire that was burning inside her just seemed to be so strong and her wolf, even if Clarke was keeping a steady pace, was not satisfied. Clarke was taking her so hard that the sound of their sweaty skin banging to interrupt the silence of the room, as well as the headboard that did nothing but beat rhythmically against the wall. But it was not enough for her.  
  
“I need ... uh, fuck.” Lexa breath caught in her throat when Clarke opened her legs even more, placing her palms on the sides of her head to leverage, coming, if possible, even more deeper.  
  
It was not enough, something was still missing.  
  
Lexa grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her urgently, shivering when Clarke's growl snaked across her skin. “That's not enough, Clarke, I n-need more!” she said on her lips. “Please ...” she begged. “I need more.” she continued sucking her lower lip.  
  
Lexa found herself sinking into a pair of red eyes and she noticed Clarke's stiff posture even through her thrusts, a clear sign that she was trying to keep her wolf under control. So Lexa stroked her back leaning towards her ear, sucking her lobe. If she wanted Clarke to let go she knew she had to play a little dirty, she only needed a little push to make her pass that thin line.   
  
“I thought you were an Alpha.” Lexa whispered in her ear, moaning louder than normal just to make sure the words reached that place inside Clarke that would make her lose her temper. “But it does not seem like you are-”  
  
“ _Enough_!”  
  
“I thought you were one.” she continued, unwilling to surrender. She could see the vein on Clarke's neck throbbing, as well as her white knuckles that were clawing the sheets. “Maybe I should go to the group of Alpha out there and see if any of them is able to-”  
  
The growl that escaped form Clarke's lips was so powerful, so dominant that Lexa felt a stream of moisture dripping on the sheets beneath her and she knew she had hit the right point. Before she could question it, the Alpha slipped out of her center just to turn her onto her stomach. Lexa felt a small bite on her neck, Clarke's breasts pressed against her back and her erection rubbing through her wet folds. Lexa did not take long to lift her ass as Clarke placed a hand on her neck as she slipped inside her again. Lexa let out a wonderful moan clutching the sheets between her fingers, in that position she was able to feel everything so well. When she was completely inside her, Clarke's hands grabbed her hips to keep her steady as she began to move quickly and forcefully.  
  
“More, Clarke.” she begged her. _“More!”  
  
_ Clarke obeyed, pushing with fury and Lexa took a trembling breath at hearing her own wolf almost completely satisfied. It was finally full and she was no longer feeling that horrible sense of emptiness. To show that, she pushed her hips backwards, Clarke understood what she was trying to say so she held Lexa's hand on the bed to get more support.  
  
“You're mine.” Clarke growled, closing her mouth on her shoulder blade and sucking hard. “Mine!”  
  
“Yours- _fuck-ah_!” Lexa gasped when the Alpha erection hit the perfect spot inside her again and again. “Yours, yours...oh God, I'm so close, Clarke...”  
  
Clarke did not answer but she began to push even faster, moving her mouth against her throat and biting, not powerful enough to release blood but surely strong enough to leave a bruise. This uncorked a cry from Lexa and hearing her Omega purring with pleasure, only served to push Clarke almost over the edge. For a second she thought she saw stars. Lexa shouted again when Clarke sucked her neck harder, and she felt her cock push even deeper.  
  
' _What's she doing to me_?' Clarke asked herself with the small rational part of her brain that was still able to function.  
  
She had never been so dominant in bed, she had never taken control of her partner in that way or used someone for her own pleasure. She had always been a lover eager to give all the pleasure she could because she wanted to see them crumble in her arms knowing she was the one that had caused it. She growled as Lexa's muscles squeezed her so tightly and she could not help but suck her neck to be able to brand her. Clarke gave two more powerful thrusts and finally, with a last spasm, she flooded her Omega with her orgasm, closing her eyes tightly when she felt Lexa coming again on her cock.  
  
With that little bit of  brain that had not been taken by the immense pleasure that her Alpha had just given her, Lexa realized that she had felt so full only during the few heats she had spent with Costia. It was not hard to classify that feeling of fullness and to test the theory, she tightened her inner muscles, earning a groan from Clarke and a rush of hot liquid inside her. That was all she needed.  
  
“Clarke... h-how did you knot me?” she asked confused.  
  
“I have no idea...” she replied. “I didn't even know it was possible outside of the heat.” she whispered.  
  
But the obvious proof of what had happened was there: their bodies were bound, the Alpha's come was continuing to fill her and it would not stop for the next half hour. Clarke leaned over and gently kissed the bruise that had already begun to darken on the side of Lexa's neck and tucked her nose into her hair.  
  
“I'm sorry if I was too hard-”  
  
“Shh...” Lexa silenced her. “I wanted it. It was perfect.” she murmured, turning the(her) head in a more comfortable position and looking for Clarke's hand between the sheets to tighten it.  
  
Clarke kissed her shoulder sighing softly, aware that they would be tied up for a while and tried not to close her eyes, that was definitely an uncomfortable position to fall asleep in. She smiled as Lexa began to caress the back of her hand with her thumb and continued to hold her nose in her hair, letting herself be lulled by that sweet smell.  
  
“I'm sorry for the things I said.” Lexa began slowly. “The desire clouded my mind and-”  
  
“Shh...it was perfect.” this time it was Clarke that had silenced her.  
  
Lexa chuckled and sighed happily, that position should have been uncomfortable or even embarrassing, but it was not like that. She could feel Clarke's breasts against her back, her breath on her skin, her knot inside her and she closed her eyes.   
  
“Maybe we should roll over to one side.” Clarke murmured after long minutes of silence. “I'm going to fall asleep soon and I don't want to crush you.”  
  
“You will not crush me.” Lexa reassured her, clutching her hand tightly.  
  
Clarke did not add anything else aware that she did not have the strength to try to convince her, she knew that Lexa would win that fight anyway. She kissed her shoulder blade and then she leaned over to kiss her gently and Lexa sighed contentedly feeling Clarke's come continue to flow inside her.  
  
She would never have thought that finding herself with an Alpha in that position could have made her so happy, but she was wrong.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with the morning after and some Ranya, because why not??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but the farm work in Australia is horrible and I'm so exhausted and my connection sucks XD I sent the chapter to my beta but after a couple of days without words from her, I asked her, she told me she had not received it. 
> 
> So yeah, this is the story, from now on I will try to check with her as soon that I send her the mail!
> 
> Now enjoy!

**You running through my veins**

**Chapter 4**  


 

Lexa raised the cup to her lips and a disgusted expression formed on her lips but she forced herself to keep drinking. She had never heard of an Alpha being capable of knotting an Omega outside of the heat, but what had happened the night before had been quite evident. So even though the conversation had been rather embarrassing, together, they had decided to buy the tea that would prevent pregnancy.  
  
The embarrassment, however, had disappeared very quickly, especially after Clarke had taken the situation into her hands and spoken with the person behind the counter. After the Alpha had kept her promise and brought her to have breakfast, and found out how Lexa preferred her coffee - black, two teaspoons of sugar and some milk – after that, with her cheeks burning, Lexa had watched Clarke ask the waitress to make the tea.  
  
“It's disgusting.” Lexa complained, bringing the cup back to her lips.  
  
“I'm sorry.” Clarke muttered, scratching the back of her head. “I have no idea how it happened but I'll do some research.” she said, resting a hand on hers. “My mother is a doctor I'm sure she-”  
  
“Clarke breath.” Lexa told her, seemingly amused. “I know it was out of the ordinary but I think it's due to our bond?” she asked in a low voice.  
  
Clarke was silent for a few seconds, trying to remember the notions she had read in her books during her first year of medical school. She remembered there was an entire paragraph dedicated to True Mates and she had to admit that she did not pay much attention to it because Finn was her Mate at the time and they did not share that kind of bond.  
  
“It's possible, yes.” she finally answered. “I remember reading something about it during the first year of medical school. I could take another look one of these days.”  
  
“You are a doctor?” Lexa asked taking another sip of her tea.  
  
She found herself thinking about how absurd that question was, but it was clear that, despite the biology that had recognized them as True Mates, she and Clarke did not know each other. The only meetings they had had were those at the cafe, where they had exchanged only words of courtesy and the night before ... well, there was no time to talk.  
  
Clarke shook her head. “No, no, I attended for a whole year, believing that following my mother's footsteps was the right thing to do but it wasn't.” she explained. “I was miserable and I hated what I was doing, so I took another path: I'm a social worker.” she said. “I take care of teenagers who are angry because the system had betrayed them or teenagers who cannot control their wolves and end up doing stupid things or simply little children torn from absurd family situations.”  
  
Lexa looked at her with such admiration that Clarke felt her cheeks become red, no one had ever looked at her with that look after telling them what kind of work she did. Lexa squeezed her hand the smile that she gave Clarke made her legs tremble.  
  
“Clarke th-this is wonderful!” she said. “I bet you have a lot of interesting stories to tell.”  
  
“More than you think.” she replied. “And you? What do you do for living? Apart for serving the best coffee I've ever had.”  
  
“You don't need to say such absurd things to try to talk to me, especially considering the coffee I serve is not so good.” Lexa said amused. “I'm in my last year of law school and I'm trying to find an internship for some big law firm, with no success apparently.”  
  
“I can make some calls.” Clarke offered. “One of the lawyers that works with us has a lot of knowledge, I can see if any of them are looking for an intern.”  
  
“I cannot ask you to do that.” Lexa shook her head.  
  
“I'm not saying they'll give you the job just because I called.” she pointed out. “I would just let you know who is looking and you can compete for the place with all the other people who will show up.” she shrugged.  
  
Before Clarke could bring the cup to her lips, Lexa kissed her, snatching a surprised moan from her and then the Alpha let herself go and enjoyed the contact. Clarke would have lied if she said she did not want to kiss Lexa ever since they left the Bad Wolf and even if they had presented as True Mates, they had not talked about how to behave with each other.  
  
“Thanks.” Clarke murmured once they parted. “I wanted to kiss you for so long.” she finally sighed.  
  
“Probably as much as I wanted to kiss you.” Lexa confessed with a small smile.  
  
Clarke had no idea whether it was the bond or simply because she wanted Lexa with all of herself but at that moment the world outside didn't exist. There was only her Omega, the warmth of her body, her smell and her wonderful green eyes.  
  
“May I have the honor to take you out for dinner?” Clarke asked in a whisper. “If you want! I mean, even if our bond said we are True Mates you don't have to feel obliged.”  
  
“I would love to go out with you, Clarke.” Lexa laughed. “Do you have in mind when?”  
  
“Tomorrow night?” she asked. “I think we both need rest after all the emotions of these past few days.”  
  
Lexa nodded, stroking Clarke's face with her fingertips, pausing on the mole and smiling when the Alpha kissed her hand. Lexa's eyes focused on the scar that stood on Clarke's neck and she swallowed, the question that had haunted her for months on the tip of her tongue.  
  
“I think dinner is the right time to talk.” Lexa finally murmured, running her fingers across the white strip.  
  
Clarke frowned and when she realized what Lexa meant, she immediately shook her head. “Do not jump to hasty conclusions, it's not what it looks like.” she told her. “I'll come to pick you up tomorrow at seven and I'll explain everything.” when she saw a strange light into Lexa's green eyes, Clarke kissed her softly. “Trust me, Lexa, trust me.” she murmured.  
  
Lexa relaxed because she knew that if Clarke had told her there was an explanation, then she could trust her.  
  
//  
  
When she returned home a few hours later, Lexa felt lighter and much happier than she had been for a long time. After dropping her off, they had stopped in the hall and Clarke had not let her go for twenty long minutes, doing nothing but kissing her, caressing her and marking her with her scent. It was like Clarke wanted everyone to know who she belonged to.  
  
In the end, Lexa had smiled as she put a hand on Clarke's chest, reminding her that they would see each others in less than twenty-four hours. Despite the Alpha had growling in discontent, she had let her go after one last long kiss. When Lexa closed the door behind her, she was surprised to see Luna and Raven sitting on the sofa, immersed in a conversation that stopped as soon as they realized her presence.  
  
“Hey.” she greeted with a small smile.  
  
“Welcome back.” Raven answered with a small, amused smile.  
  
Lexa could not control her cheeks from becoming red, especially when her sister stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She was sure Clarke's scent could clearly be smelt on her and not just because of the way she'd branded her outside the door but for everything that had happened the night before. Not to mention the fact that that morning, when they had left the room, Clarke's arm had been over her shoulders and happy expressions were painted on both of their faces, Raven was sitting at the counter with the owner of the club.  
  
In that moment Lexa had found herself worrying about the fact that Raven had just seen her come out of the red wing with the smell of an unknown Alpha all over her. For some strange reason Raven didn't say anything about it, because she was clearly more surprised to see Lexa there at the time in the morning, rather than seeing her with an Alpha.   
  
“I heard you had a pretty good... night?” Luna said breaking that awkward silence.  
  
“I would say more than good.” Raven commented with an amused smile.  
  
Lexa made her way into the room, her cheeks still red. “It was a good night.” she finally said with a small smile. “It was perfect.” she added immediately with dreamy eyes.  
  
Her thoughts immediately rushed to Clarke and to the way she had looked at her all morning. The way Clarke had made love to her all night. The taste of her kisses. The perfume of her skin. Her strong smell.  
  
“Something tells me this Alpha was _really_ good.” Raven said, snatching her from her thoughts. “Tell me a little Lexa, she was good enough to make you change your mind about us?” she teased.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes at the words, knowing very well how much Raven was proud of her biology and how she never failed to mark that. At the same time, Raven got out her biology just in the privacy of their bedroom and as much as Luna found that attractive, she had to be honest to herself and say that the thought of her sister spending the night with an Alpha doing things she did not even want to imagine, didn't make her very happy.  
  
“It was more than just physical pleasure.” Lexa answered. “It was a connection, something strong, something _unequivocal.”_ when she saw Raven and Luna staring at her for further explanation, Lexa smiled slightly and scratched the back of her head. “I really need a shower.” she continued. “And a bit of rest, then I'll tell you everything I promise. I have so many things to tell you both.”  
  
“I have to go back to work.” Raven answered standing up.  
  
“Already?” Luna asked, confused. “You've been back for less than an hour.”  
  
“There are a lot of things to fix after the offer Anya received last night.” she explained, smiling slightly. “But I'll be back in time for dinner. What do you think Lex, beer and pizza topped off with a good chat? On me.”  
  
Lexa remained silent for a few seconds, wondering what she had to do at the Bad Wolf that could not wait a few hours, especially since it was Luna's day off. “I think it's great.” Lexa finally answered. “I'll see you later, Rav and thank you.” she said, heading to the bathroom.  
  
“There's nothing... _puppy.”_ she exclaimed.  
  
“I'm not a puppy!” Lexa shouted Lexa, slamming the door.  
  
Raven chuckled before grabbing the keys of her motorcycle from the coffee table and leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. Luna put her hands around her neck, pushing Raven over her.  
  
“Luna...” she murmured.  
  
Raven did not finish the sentence before Luna closed her mouth with hers and she relaxed, ready to prove to _her_ Beta, and especially to herself, that it was there that she wanted to spend the rest of the morning.  
  
//  
  
Clarke rubbed her hair with a towel and made her way into the kitchen, eager for something to eat before throwing herself to bed and sleeping until the next day. She had taken a day off, too exhausted and excited by the events of the night before to even think about being able to focus on something else. She opened the fridge looking inside, grabbing what was supposed to be one of Ontari's vegetarian dishes. She was not a big fan of that food, but at that moment she had no intention of preparing something, so she decided that would be enough. She placed the plate into the microwave, grabbed a beer and took a long sip.  
  
She leaned back against the counter and sighed. She had dropped Lexa with off less than three hours ago and she hadn’t stopped to think about it for one second, feeling her wolf pawing at the desire to see her Omega. She knew how crazy that thought was, especially because in her life she had needed just one person the way she was beginning to crave Lexa. It was like she was incomplete, as if she could not breathe well if Lexa was not beside her. The noise of the microwave distracted her from her thoughts and with a small smile, she grabbed the plate and headed into the living room, placing it on the large table before turning on the tv.  
  
She ate in complete silence, with only the noise of the day's news in the background as she wondered if she should text Lexa. She certainly did not want to look too desperate but at the same time she did not want the Omega to think she did not care. Clarke moved the empty plate away and took another sip of beer, looking at the phone in front of her and biting her lower lip, before rolling her eyes. It was so stupid that she was afraid of sending Lexa a simple message, it was the most easy way to make contact and she needed to have something like that in one way or another. She quickly typed a greeting and before she could rethink it, she sent it, before fell against the chair and sighed.  
  
As she was finishing her beer, the front door opened and her two roommates entered, immersed in a conversation. Clarke stood up, she picked up the plate and nodded to them, ready to take up refuge in her room, hoping that Echo had not noticed that her car wasn't outside that night.  
  
“Hey, hey, where are you going, Griffin?!” she said stopping her run. “Don't you have anything to say? Because I have a lot of things to ask you!”  
  
“I have nothing to say.” Clarke answered throwing away the bottle and smiling. “In fact, I need to go and rest for a little while.”  
  
“Oh, I'm sure you need a lot of rest.” Echo mocked.  
  
Clarke addressed her with a middle finger and before she could get past them, Ontari crossed her and stopped her.  
  
“Every time I have a date, you want to know every little detail.” she began. “From what I know, you had a rather busy night and I want to know everything.” Ontari told her, pointing a finger on her chest.  
  
“Girls...” Clarke began shaking her head.  
  
“Now, Griffin.” Ontari cut her off by taking Clarke's arm and dragging her into the living room.  
  
Without much regard, she made her sit on the couch and grabbed a chair to settle right in front of her. Echo joined them a few seconds later with bowls of ice cream and an amused smile on her lips, sitting on Clarke's side.  
  
“Start talking, Alpha.” Ontari murmured amused, bringing the spoon to her lips.  
  
Before Clarke could answer, her phone vibrated on the table, catching her attention but she could take it that Echo did.  
  
“Lexa?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Is not that the sexy barista of the Hackett café?” she said. “Did you have the balls to ask her out?”  
  
“Can I get my phone back?” she asked annoyed. “I'll tell you everything after responding to that message.”  
  
When Echo turned away the phone, Clarke could not hold back the growl that escaped from her lips. It was Ontari who put an end of that, snatching the phone away from the detective's hands and giving it to Clarke, who could not help but sigh of relief. It was simply a text but the idea that Lexa was waiting for her answer and she was late because of Echo, irritated her.  
  
She smiled at seeing the answer, realizing how foolish she was to be afraid that Lexa could find it intrusive. Clarke ran the fingers on the phone quickly, feeling the eyes of the two girls focused on her and when she raised her face, Echo had her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.  
  
“You'd better start talking, Griffin.” she said in a tone that did not leave any room for a refusal.  
  
Clarke understood that her friend had gone into detective mode, and that she would not leave the room without telling them what happened the night before.  
  
//  
  
Raven had always been a rational person who had never believed in coincidence. She always thought she was in charge of her own destiny and being an independent Alpha, able to make wise decisions when it came to her life. That was before she met Anya Forrest, by chance, on her way back from a job interview. She still remembered how the voice of the Omega had instantly attracted her attention and Raven found herself, listening on her phone conversation.  
  
It was not really a conversation, since the person on the other end of the phone did not seem like they were able to say a single word while Anya raged, complaining about their incompetence. A couple of words had caught Raven's attention and even though it seemed odd to her, she had stopped and waited to see her close the call before stepping forward.  
  
Although Raven had a degree in economics, mechanics and engineering had always been her passion. So eager to raise some money, she offered her help to fix the strangers boiler. Anya had kept an eye on her the entire time and when Raven had finished the job, she had smiled at her and invited her to drink something. The drink had lasted much longer than both had expected and when Anya had offered her a job, Raven was completely speechless. Knowing the Bad Wolf's reputation, she had asked her a few days to think about it, aware that at the very least she had to talk to Luna.  
  
When Anya had accompanied her to the door, asking her to exchange phone numbers and shaking her hand, Raven’s world had changed in a second. Everything she had always thought she knew until that moment, evaporated like wind and she had finally understood what the people meant when they said everyone had a particular destiny: Anya was her True Mate. Never in her long relationship had she questioned her feelings for Luna but when their palms had touched and Anya had looked at her with the same fire that burned inside her, Raven understood that nothing would ever be the same.  
  
Contrary to what her common sense felt strongly about, she had accepted the job – hoping to silence her wolf who had done nothing but shout - and most of the time they both managed to maintain a professional relationship. But then... then Lexa came home that morning, the smell of an Alpha mixed with hers, a big red bruise to the side of her neck, a relaxed smile on her lips and a heart full of joy. After what had happened with Costia, Lexa had finally managed to find her missing part, her True Mate and Raven had never seen her so happy.  
  
Raven, however, did not believe in coincidences and the fact that Clarke and Lexa had met at the Bad Wolf meant absolutely nothing. Just as it did not mean anything the way Anya had stopped talking to her - if not for the few work words - after she had joked that the place was a sort of magical place for True Mate.  
  
Raven rubbed her tired eyes, and dropped the pen on the table and giving one last look at all the conditions she had written in that contract, before she stood up ready to get a cup of coffee and get back to work. She intended to finish it by that evening, because the thought of staying there for a long time did not appeal her. Raven stopped a few steps from the doorway and frowned when she saw the new plumber, Josh, smile too friendly to Anya. Instinctively she clenched her jaw but stayed out of the room to watch them, feeling her wolf growling when the Alpha put a hand on the Omega's shoulder.   
  
“I'm flattered Josh.” Anya said. “I'll let you know soon.”  
  
“This is my number.” the Alpha gave her a note. “Don't feel compelled to use it, but I'd love to offer you a coffee sometimes.” Anya grabbed the piece of paper with a small smile. “I need to go back to work, that bathroom will not settle alone.”  
  
Josh did not add anything else, he gave her another smile and headed for the door, Raven stepped aside to let him pass, barely holding back the growl she could not wait to get out of her lips. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down, before entering, ready to pour herself a cup of coffee and return to her job. The silence in the room was so thick that Raven could hear the slow and steady growl of her own wolf, who, enraged, was trying to convince her to show Anya, she was hers.  
  
She knew how crazy that thought was, especially since they had both become aware of their connection, Raven had done nothing but ignore her and focus on their work relationship. Often Anya had tried to talk about it, tried to communicate with her, or at least try to understand what was going on in her head, but Raven had always ignored her requests. Josh's strong smell made Raven's head jerk up, watching him get inside the room and reach for his toolbox that was left on the floor.  
  
“Sorry for the trouble.” he said placing it on his shoulder. “But I need this if I want to do get anything done.” he chuckled.  
  
Anya smiled at him amused, and Raven snorted noisily and turned to the sink to grab a spoon, unable to bear the way the two of them teamed up. She could not hear what they were talking about but when she turned to look at them again, seeing Anya's red cheeks and Josh's stupid smile, she almost lost her temper. When the Alpha left them alone again, Raven threw the spoon on the counter, looking at Anya with a look of resentment.  
  
“Don't tell me you're really considering going out with him.”  
  
“Yes.” Anya replied with a shrug. “He looks like a good person and you cannot refuse a good date without a reason.” she continued and took a sip from her cup, before heading for the door. “When you have finished the terms of the contract, please take it to my office.”  
  
The sentence was broken in half when the noise of the cup crashing on the floor caught her attention.  
  
“How can you even consider it?” Raven growled. “How- ah, _Jesus_!”  
  
“How dare you?” Anya replied. “How dare you judge me after ignoring me for months as if I counted as less than nothing.” she said in a loud voice approaching her. “With what courage do you feel compelled to tell me what I can do and what I cannot do!” Anya pointed a finger at her chest. “And above all, you have no right to lecture me when you've done nothing but lie to yourself during all these months!”  
  
Raven felt the warmth of the Omega's finger through the fabric of her shirt. “You will not go out with that Alpha.” that was the only thing she could muster.  
  
“You have some nerve.” Anya laughed ironically. “I'll go out with that Alpha and if I'm lucky, coffee will not be the only thing I'll have.”  
  
“You will not go out with him.” Raven repeated, fists clenched at her sides and teeth clenched tightly.  
  
“The point is that I do not need your permission.” she growled. “I belong to no one, much less to you!”  
  
At those words, Raven could no longer control her wolf and she jumped forward, crushing her against the fridge. When Anya realized what was happening, she put both hands against the Alpha's shoulders, trying to push her back, earning a deep growl in return.  
  
“What the hell are you doing? Leave me im-”  
  
Before she could finish the sentence, Raven's lips closed on hers with power, snatching a surprised moan from her. It was at that moment that everything seemed to return to the right place, it was like Raven's Alpha was finally able to breathe again and when Anya's smell reached her nose, she completely lost control. She pressed Anya harder against the fridge, clenching her hips tightly and devouring her mouth, finding herself moaning when Anya scratched her neck to draw her closer.  
  
Raven pushed hard against her, grabbing her thigh and tying it around her waist, while the kiss grew with intensity. When Anya's covered core rubbed against her erection hidden by the elegant trousers she was wearing, Raven moaned loudly, kissing her jaw and her neck.  
  
“Oh Raven...” she moaned, directing her head to where she needed it most.  
  
Raven sucked the skin between her lips as her hands went impatiently under her skirt. It was when her fingers touched her obvious wetness, that Raven found herself taking a step back, short of breath.  
  
“I can't...” Raven said, resting her forehead on hers. “I cannot do this to Luna, I-” she closed her eyes and tried to regain control.  
  
Until that moment Raven had managed to fight that bond and to keep her wolf under control. She was aware that after kissing her, she would not have succeeded. She had to talk to Luna, she had to make things right and she hoped that the girl she'd always thought of spending her life with, would be understanding.  
  
“I understand that.” Anya answered weakly.  
  
“Give me time to talk to her.” Raven continued looking at her intently. “After all we've been through, she deserves more than this.”  
  
Anya nodded slowly and despite the words just spoken, Raven leaned over to kiss her again, unable to stop.  
  
//  
  
Lexa adjusted her glasses on her nose, and kept reading her notes form her classes while continuing to glance at her phone that was resting on the desk. She and Clarke had done nothing but exchange messages all day, ranging from the most varied topics and this had done nothing but feed the desire she had to go out to dinner with her Alpha.  
  
She bit her lower lip before letting the pen fall onto the notebook, surrendering to the idea that she would not be doing anything else that evening. She stretched before getting up. Once she reached the kitchen, and she thought about how strange the silence was. She opened the fridge, grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a glass. Her sister and Raven usually spend all of their time in that apartment, mainly because Raven's was crowded and Luna preferred quietness.  
  
So they both found it strange when Raven had asked to go to her house, but Luna had assumed that her roommates were out for the weekend and that they would have the whole house for themselves. Lexa had to admit she was not used to such a quiet house, or house without the smell of pizza that Raven used to bring home Saturday nights, or simply the wonderful way the two hugged each other on the couch.  
  
Lexa checked her phone again, seeing that Clarke had stopped answering her. She was almost sure that the Alpha had fallen asleep, probably exhausted by the events of the day before. She finished drinking her own orange juice and decided to take a bath, hoping that this would help her to go to bed because she was sure she would drive herself crazy if she kept thinking about their date.  
  
Lexa turned on the hot water and poured in a little bubble bath, unable to resist the urge to light a couple of candles throughout the room. When the tub was full at the right point, she took off her clothes and threw them into the dirty laundry basket, before letting herself be caressed by the water and she was not able to avoid a sigh of relief. If she did not fall asleep like that, she would consider a nice chamomile.  
  
//  
  
When she stopped in front of the big building, Clarke wondered if what she had planned was a good idea. The day had passed faster than expected, especially after she was able to escape from Echo and Ontari's interrogation but the desire to see Lexa had only increased with each passing hour. She had been happy to see that the Omega was more than willing to talk to her and Clarke was happy she was starting to know her even it was just through texts.   
  
They had been going all day and Clarke's wolf had only pawed, encouraging her to join Lexa and give her at least one kiss. Clarke had lasted as long as possible and finally, not wanting to force Lexa into her presence, she had decided to go for a walk and maybe have a coffee somewhere. Without being able to control herself, after stopping to buy a few things to eat, her feet had led her to the Omega's house and she found herself smiling a little.  
  
Clarke ran a hand through her hair before grabbing the phone and quickly writing a text to Lexa but when the answer did not arrive within the next ten minutes, Clarke grabbed a small pebble threw it towards the window. Just when it was about to hit the glass, Lexa's head popped out and the stone hit her in the middle of her forehead, tearing an exclamation of surprise from her.  
  
“Clarke!” she exclaimed, running an hand across her forehead. “W-what are you doing here?”  
  
Clarke scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, lifting the bag in her hands as if that was a sufficient explanation. “I brought chocolate and...some cuddles?”  
  
Lexa found herself giggling, shaking her head, before gesturing for her to come inside. The building's door was already open when she pushed it, so Clarke climbed the steps as fast as she could, slowing when she saw Lexa waiting for her with the shoulder leaning against the doorway.  
  
“What did you bring with y-”  
  
She did not have the chance to finish the sentence before Clarke's lips closed on hers, snatching surprised moan from her, while Lexa's hands clawed at the leather jacket Clarke was wearing.  
  
“Chocolate, beer and cuddles.” Clarke finally whispered on her lips.  
  
“The best I could ask for then.” Lexa answered with a smile, stepping back and allowing her to get in the apartment.  
  
Clarke took her time to look around, seeing the dark living room and the light coming from the small corridor, and for a moment wondered if she had made a bad decision. Lexa lived with her sister, Luna and certainly she did not want to get Lexa into trouble for having invited an Alpha into her room. Even if the smell that had soaked her clothes that morning did not leave much to the imagination. The apartment was quiet, so her sister was probably out and when Lexa took her hand leading her to the bathroom she surrendered. She wanted to meet one of the most important people in Lexa's life, but she wanted to learn how to relate with her Omega before trying with other people.  
  
“Do you want to watch something?” Lexa asked, signaling her to sit on the bed. “And please forgive the mess but I was not expecting any guests.” she said a little embarrassed.  
  
"You’ve never seen my room." Clarke quipped as she looked around.  
  
If she wanted to know Lexa, the best way to do that was to look at the place where she spent most of her time: the desk was filled with papers and books, the clean laundry basket had been left near the large drawer and a big bookcase had been placed in front of the bed. The left bedside table - where Clarke was almost sure was the side where Lexa slept - had a framed picture of her and Luna.  
  
“I feel so embarrassed.” Lexa said pulling her from her inspection. “It's not usually this messy but I have not had time and-”  
  
“Lexa shh.” Clarke put two fingers over her mouth to stop her words. “I'm not here for your room.” she reminded her. “And how about if instead of watching something, we talk a bit?”  
  
Lexa nodded enthusiastically, sitting down on the bed and waited for Clarke to do the same thing. Clarke pulled out the supplies from the bag she still held tight, then the Alpha opened a beer and handed it to Lexa, waving the M&M's pack in front of her face before sitting down next to her with a smile.  
  
“I really hope you don't like the blue ones, otherwise we will have a big problem.”  
  
“Clarke.” Lexa laughed. “First of all, they all have the same taste.”  
  
“That's not true!”  
  
“And what are you talking about? The red ones are the best!” she said putting one hand in the pack and taking a handful full of M&M's.   
  
The Alpha watched her eat, separating the colors taking only the red ones and keeping aside the blue ones. When Clarke leaned forward to take them, Lexa brought them to her mouth with a small smile and Clarke closed her lips on her fingers. The Omega bit down on her lower lip, looking watching as she repeated the action a couple of times, before Clarke let herself fall against the headboard allowing Lexa to set into her arms.  
  
Lexa leaned her head on Clarke's shoulder and sighed full of happiness, letting herself be enveloped by the Alpha's scent, so strong but at the same time reassuring. Clarke kissed her head tenderly and gave her the first of a long series of questions. Lexa knew it would be a long night and she could not wait to get to know every little detail about her Alpha.  
  
//  
  
Anya had never been a patient person.  
  
She had always been the kind of woman that when she wanted something, she did got it. That was before she met Raven Reyes. From the moment her wolf recognized the Alpha as her true mate, Anya had to learn what it meant to be patient. Raven had a wonderful relationship with a Beta she had known since high school, they were in love and the Alpha did not want to hurt her. However, their bond could not be ignored, especially after Anya had offered her a job, forcing them to spend most of the day in close contact.  
  
It had been torture for Anya to have to stand aside, especially with the knowledge that perhaps Raven would never find the courage to break up with her girlfriend to be with her. It had been the most difficult period of her life, especially because her wolf had not stopped complaining for months about the absence of his Alpha. Anya had done nothing but wonder how Raven was able to resist that call for so long. She ran a hand over her face, then she poured herself another glass of wine - she had almost finished a bottle completely alone - paying little attention to the television.  
  
“I never thought that I would feel this way for an Alpha.” she murmured to herself. “This is ridiculous, just ridiculous.” she said, taking a sip of wine.  
  
Anya dropped her head against the back of the sofa, trying to contain her emotions and trying to focus on something else. Raven had reassured her that she would fix everything, but that she needed to talk to Luna. It was right and Anya knew it, especially after the long relationship they had, she knew that Raven needed to treat Luna with the respect she deserved. But she had not heard a single word since the kids they shared, the Alpha had not even sent her a text and Anya was not a patient person at all.  
  
She finished her own wine - drinking straight from the bottle - before standing up and heading for the bathroom. She needed to go out and spend the evening in some bar or maybe even accept Josh's invitation for a coffee. Before she could reach the bathroom, a light knock stopped her in the middle of the corridor. Even through the heavy wood, Anya recognized Raven's strong smell and found herself biting her lip as she walked the distance that separated her from the door, her hand wavering on the handle.  
  
When Anya opened the door, her wolf howled with happiness to see the Alpha staring at her, even though her face was painted with a less than happy expression. It was clear that whatever had happened between Raven and Luna would have leave a big scar in both of their hearts. No words were needed, Raven's smell enveloped her just like her arms when she stepped forward.   
  
Anya closed her eyes, clawing her shirt and sighing with happiness at being finally being in her arms. Raven kissed her face with reverence, taking her time and impressing in her mind all the details, before placing her forehead against Anya's.  
  
“Raven ...”  
  
“Shh ...” the Alpha sighed, closing her mouth with hers.  
  
There was no need for any words, not after all the time they had wasted in last few months. Anya put her fingers in her hair, as Raven closed the door with a kick, pushing her towards the sofa.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which everything changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to apologize for the delay. Life is been crazy! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! And I hope is good enough

 

**You running through my veins**

**Chapter 5**

 

Slowly, almost as if she were hiding, Lexa pushed the covers aside, really really slowly, to not disturb the other person in the bed but Clarke moved, looking for the warmth of her body. The Alpha hid her head in Lexa’s neck, squeezing her tightly and with a croaking, sleepy voice, murmured something into her skin.  
  
“Don't go...” she muttered.  
  
Lexa smiled slightly. “I'm just going to make breakfast.”  
  
Clarke grumbled something between her teeth, squeezing her closer and palming her shirt tightly. Lexa chuckled at hearing the words that were muffled against her skin, a mantra that sounded a lot like: “you're warm and soft. Don't.” she tried to get up but Clarke's leg clung to her side, pinning her to the mattress. Lexa felt the Alpha's lips against her collarbones and she realized that she would not be able to move for a few more minutes, at least not until Clarke had fallen asleep again.  
  
That night they had not fallen asleep until the sun had risen high in the sky, they were to busy talking, sharing their lives and their interests. Finally they found themselves tired enough to fall asleep with their lips on each others. Lexa had to admit to herself that she had never slept so well and that Clarke's arms had made her feel safer than she had ever felt before. When she saw Clarke's chest rising and falling, a sign that she had fallen asleep again, she managed to get up. Lexa smiled as she watched the Alpha hug her pillow and growl between her teeth, pushing her face into the fabric for her scent. She stared at Clarke for a few seconds and then quietly walked away with a happiness in her heart that she was sure would never abandon her.  
  
When she returned to the room fifteen minutes later with a tray of freshly baked pancakes, she laughed to see that Clarke had not moved from her position, indeed, she seemed to have tightened her grip on the pillow with more force. Taking care not to make too much noise, she placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down at the edge of the mattress, observing the Alpha carefully.  
  
Clarke was beautiful.  
  
Her wonderful lips were posed in what appeared to be a small pout. Her nose was pressed against the pillow as if she were trying not to let Lexa's smell go anywhere. Her long blond hair covered her face and Lexa pushed her locks aside trying to look at her better, smiling when an idea flashed through her mind. She leaned over the tray, grabbed the maple syrup and wetted her fingers, then began to draw figures on her skin. She chuckled when Clarke snarled something in her sleep trying to escape from her touch, Lexa wet her fingers again, heading to her neck left uncovered by the t-shirt she wore.  
  
“Is that how you treat your guests?”  
  
Clarke's husky voice made her jump and Lexa found herself smiling amused as she was engulfed by her blue irises.  
  
“No, only those who growl like puppies in their sleep.” Lexa said, amusedly.  
  
“I'm not a puppy.” Clarke replied indignantly. “I am a bad and powerful Alpha.” she continued, leaning out her chest to confirm her words.  
  
Lexa probably would have found those words truthful - especially since Clarke had definitely shown her how much dominating she was \- but with her face completely covered with maple syrup, the only thing she could do was laugh.  
  
“Are you laughing at me?” Clarke said, sitting up suddenly ready to defend her honor. “Should I prove my power to you?”  
  
Before she could respond to those words, the Alpha jumped her and Lexa found herself screaming in surprise as her back hit the mattress. There was a moment of silence and Clarke gave her a small grin as her hands moved to the skin that her shirt had just revealed.  
  
“Clarke, no.” she immediately said, and put both hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away. “Don't-”  
  
Her sentence was cut short when Clarke's fingers began to tickle her belly, making her breathless and unleashing her laughter. “Please, no!” she cried, laughing, trying to free herself from the Alpha's grip.  
  
Clarke pushed her hands over her head as she continued to tickle her, watching her move hysterically to try to escape. “Am I still a puppy?” she growled playfully.  
  
“No, no!” Lexa answered breathlessly. “You're a bad, powerful and evil Alpha!"  
  
“Oh really? So why did I wake up like this, mmh?” Clarke muttered. “I was expecting sweet kisses and cuddles, not a sticky face.”  
  
“You're right, I'm sorry.” she said. “I should have been more hospitable.”  
  
“It's too late.” Clarke said. “This Alpha now asks for a punishment for your insubordination and the penalty will be...” she took a couple of seconds to think about it, before throwing herself back on her, starting and started to kiss her whole face. “Millions of kisses!”  
  
Lexa laughed, feeling the Alpha's lips all over her face, biting, sucking and kissing, and snatching a little sigh of joy from her. She did not even care that the maple syrup was beginning to transfer to her skin or the fact that breakfast, now forgotten, was getting cold not far away. Nothing mattered, not when her True Mate closed her lips with hers, making her moan with pleasure.  
  
“Breakfast will be cold now.” Lexa murmured as they pulled away.  
  
Clarke gave her a mischievous smile as her lips moved towards her neck. “I think I found something better to eat.” she whispered, sucking her skin.  
  
“Oh lord, so cheesy.” Lexa laughed, rolling her eyes pretending to be annoyed.  
  
The moment was broken by a weak voice coming from the door that Lexa had left open.  
  
“So this is what it feels like?”  
  
Luna's voice was so weak and broken that Lexa whirled around to look at her, while Clarke quickly released her from her grip and stepped back.   
  
“Luna is everything okay? What's going on?” Lexa asked worriedly, sitting up, wiping the traces of syrup she could clearly feel on her face with the back of her hand.  
  
“I did not want to introduce myself in an intimate moment but I heard you scream and I thought something had happened.” Luna explained. “Forgive me if I interrupted you, I-” the sentence stopped in half and Luna found herself putting her hand to her mouth to stop the sob. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“Luna!” Lexa exclaimed.  
  
Lexa still remembered perfectly the last time she had seen Luna cry like that: when she and Raven. They had that big fight in college and they almost broke up. It did not take long for an alarm bell to light up in her head, making her tremble with fear. When Luna's door closed with a noisy thud, Lexa quickly got out of bed and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face.  
  
“Maybe I should go.” Clarke said following her example.  
  
Clarke looked for her pants and jumped when Lexa stole a quick kiss from her, leaving her completely speechless for how that gesture seemed so natural.  
  
“You don't have to go.” Lexa said, leaning her forehead against her.  
  
“Your sister needs you, Lexa, it seems like a pretty important thing.” she replied, rubbing her nose against hers. “Call me as soon as you can and I'll run to you.”  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip and finally nodded, though her wolf did not want to separate from Clarke, but she knew that Luna needed her. She kissed her Alpha gently, scratching the back of her neck and letting herself be lulled by her scent, before smiling at her with happiness.  
  
“You'd better answer me right away, big and bad Alpha.” Lexa warned her. “Or this time I'll be the one to collect something for your insubordination.”  
  
“I will count the hours waiting for your message.” she reassured her. “Now go, I know where the door is.”  
  
Lexa did not add anything else, after stealing another quick kiss from, she walked down the corridor. Even on the other side of the wood she could feel Luna's pain, it filled her nose making her heart tighten and Lexa knocked.  
  
“Luna I'm going to come in, okay?” she said in a weak voice.  
  
There was no answer, but this did not stop her from opening the door and stepping inside the room. Luna was sitting on the bed, her back against the headboard, knees pressed to her chest and her face buried in her hands as she tried to hold back her sobs.  
  
“Oh Luna.” Lexa whispered, walking the distance that separated them with quick steps. “Honey...what happened?” she asked.  
  
Luna did not answer, just threw herself into her arms and Lexa could not help but tighten her arms around her hard an reassuringly, while her wolf howled in pain at hearing her sister in that state. They remained silent for long time and Lexa tried to pump a few calming pheromones but Luna seemed too destroyed to feel the effect, so she just kissed her hair and waited for her to be able to talk.  
  
“Raven found her True Mate.” Luna finally said in a low voice.  
  
“Wh-what?”   
  
“Yeah...” Luna continued, dissolving from the embrace to look her in the eyes. “Apparently it happened a few months ago and she tried to fight it for the sake of our relationship, for me and-” she stopped again, more tears starting to come down her cheeks. “I knew something was wrong, she was distant, thoughtful. I t-thought it was just stress, so I underestimated the thing and-”  
  
Lexa swallowed slowly, the question that had been whirling in her head since Luna told her that Raven had found her True Mate, on the tip of her tongue. She was not sure it was wise to say those words but she needed to know.  
  
“She cheated on you?” she asked in a small voice.  
  
Luna shook her head. “She said no and I believe her. After all these years that we spent together I perfectly know her smell and it was not mixed with someone else's.” she explained. “Only this morning I felt something sweeter on her skin and because I know her so well I felt that there was something wrong, but I never thought it was this.”  
  
“I'm so sorry, Luna.” Lexa whispered.  
  
It was the only thing she could say. Lexa had felt the power of that bond on her own skin and she knew how Raven had felt, indeed, she was amazed that the Alpha had managed to fight it for all those months without becoming crazy. When she and Clarke had touched each other, staying away for only a couple of minutes, Lexa had felt crazy. She had not been able to control her body or even her emotions, she was almost entirely sure that it for Clarke.  
  
“What does it feel like, Lexa?” Luna asked in a broken voice, completely ripping her from her thoughts.  
  
“Luna...” she sighed softly, she was not sure that knowing how strong that bond was, would help her.  
  
“What I saw in your room...” her sister began. “I've never seen you like this with Costia, I've never heard you laugh in that way and I've never seen you so free in the arms of an Alpha.” she murmured. “Is this what it's feels like, Lexa? Infinite joy? Carefree?”  
  
“Luna, I don't think knowing that would help you right now.” Lexa told her sincerely.  
  
“I need to know, please, I want to understand.”   
  
Lexa bit her lower lip, undecided about what to do, because she did not want to cause any further pain to her sister. She knew what it meant to have a broken heart because the person that you had planned to spend your life with had found her True Mate.  
  
“It's not something that can be explained in with words.” Clarke's voice, hesitant and low, burst into the picture.  
  
Luna and Lexa turned to the door where the Alpha was leaning against the door frame, staring at them with a small smile on her lips.  
  
“Try it.” Luna begged.  
  
Clarke took a few steps into the room, glancing at Lexa, who immediately understood why her Alpha was in the room. Clarke had surely felt that she needed her help and decided to take the situation into her own hands. It wasn't like Lexa had ever needed an Alpha in that way(,) but the thought that Clarke could help explain their connection gave her a sigh of relief.  
  
“It's something you cannot control.” she began. “A force so great that it projects you out of your own body or at least for me it was like that. When my skin came in contact with Lexa's, I could not hold back my wolf.” she explained. “My wolf, my mind, my heart pushed me toward her and until I had her in my arms I could not calm down.”  
  
“And what happened when you had her in your arms?”  
  
Clarke turned to look at Lexa, a sweet smile on her lips and eyes full of a feeling she had never felt before, not even for Finn. “I understood that I had found my place in the world, that I had found the person who I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with. When I brought her home yesterday morning and walked away, I felt a piece of my heart leave my body to go and settle down next to hers.  
  
Lexa bit her lower lip, her eyes wet because it was exactly the same thing she had felt and she could not believe it was real. When she and Costia had broken up, Lexa had surrendered to the idea of being alone for the rest of her life, since she had not felt a spark for anyone. Then Clarke had walked through the door of the Hackett café and that had changed her life forever, even before she found out they were True Mates.  
  
Clarke took a few more steps toward the bed, careful not to get too close. “I know the pain is unbearable right now.” she began. “But it will be better and one day, you will find the person who is destined to be with you.” Clarke murmured, looking at Lexa.  
  
“Raven was my everything.” Luna whispered again, shining with tears. “We had such a long relationship, I thought we would be together forever.”  
  
“I know but life is unpredictable.” Clarke muttered. “I had a partner for a long time: Finn.” she started touching the side of her neck where the bite scar was still visible. “He was not my True Mate(,) but our bond was strong and we started talking about having puppies.”  
  
Lexa smiled slightly, making her understand with her eyes that it was not necessary to tell those things to Luna. Although it had been a long time since Finn had died, the Omega could still clearly feel all the pain Clarke still felt in her heart.  
  
“He died in a car accident.” she continued. “And it was the most painful thing I've ever gone through and for a long time I thought I could not love again, that my heart and my wolf had died with him but it was not like that. I know it sounds stupid but time really helps.”   
  
Luna nodded slightly and the silence immediately enveloped the room, which made Clarke realize it was time to leave the two sisters alone. She nodded to the Omega and before she could get up, Luna took Lexa's hand.  
  
“You don't have to stay here.” she reassured her, when her sister protested, she continued. “Really, Lexa, I need to be alone, to organize my thoughts.”  
  
“Are you sure? It is not a problem for me to stay.”   
  
“I'm sure.” she said with a tight smile. “I will have to get used to being alone.”   
  
“Luna.” Lexa sighed. “You will never be alone, I am here and that will never change.”  
  
Luna nodded but it was clear that sooner or later Lexa would take her own path, especially now that she had met her True Mate. “Clarke thank you for your words.” she said.  
  
The Alpha just nodded and smiled before leaving the room, there was no reason to stay further, it was clear that Luna wanted to be alone. Lexa joined her a few seconds later, closing the door behind her and before Clarke could even think, she found the Omega in her arms.  
  
“Shh everything will be fine.” Clarke whispered in her hair.  
  
The only answer she received was Lexa's face rubbing against her neck and Clarke closed her eyes.  
  
//  
  
Foster's house was quiet, with the exception of the groans that came from the living room, accompanied by the rhythmic noise of Raven's thrusts. Anya had her head thrown back against the arm of the sofa, her legs tied around the Alpha's waist and her eyes closed. That morning they had woken up in each others arms after talking all night long about their bond and how that would affect their lives.   
  
When they tried to make breakfast, things had gotten out of hand and all those months they had held back had broken out with the force of a hurricane. They had not even managed to make it to the bedroom, Raven had almost ripped off her pants off and she had taken her on the sofa.  
  
“Raven...I'm so close.” Anya gasped, scratching her shoulders.  
  
Raven grabbed her hips tightly and squeezed her jaw, trying to control her own wolf who was begging her to make that beautiful Omega completely hers. She had never felt such a pull, the fact that Luna was a Beta had always helped Raven to keep control and sex had always been fabulous but she had never experienced that kind of feeling.  
  
“ _Raven!”_ Anya shouted as her orgasm ripped her, making her tremble in the Alpha's arms.  
  
Raven did not stop, she continued to push accompanying her in pleasure even though Anya could clearly see, from the tension of her shoulders and her red eyes, that she was close. The sound of their skins banging against each other with force was masking their moans and Anya squeezed her inner muscles, making Raven growl as she pounced on her neck sucking it hard.   
  
“Please.” Anya whimpered. “Please, please, please, do it.” she pleaded, gripping her fingers in Raven's hair and pushing her against her neck.  
  
Raven did it. She pushed one last time, came inside her and bit her.  
  
When both were able to think straight, Raven rolled to the side freeing Anya from her body and draping her legs around her waist. Anya felt the Alpha's fingers caress her belly and swallowed when she realize that she had asked, _begged for,_ Raven to bite her.  
  
“Relax.” Raven whispered in her ear. “My teeth broke the skin but it was not deep enough.” she explained. “When, and if it happens, it will be because we both feel ready.”  
  
Anya turned on her side to look her straight in the eye. “Thank you.”  
  
“I wanted to.” she confessed, pressing her face into Anya's neck, licking the mark she had left. “It was so hard to stop, I've never wanted anything more.”  
  
“One day.” the Omega replied, stroking her neck and pulling her close.  
  
“One day.” Raven agreed, closing her mouth with hers.  
  
Neither of them realized the Raven phone was vibrated on the living room table with Luna's name flashing out in big letters, or even the preview of the message: _**“I behaved like an idiot, please let me fix it, can we talk?”  
  
**_ //  
  
A lot had changed since Echo had pushed Clarke into Lexa's arms at the Bad Wolf, that night a year and a half ago, allowing the Alpha to find her True Mate. Things had moved amazingly between them and it took only seven months for Clarke to ask Lexa to move in with her and contrary to her expectations, the Omega had accepted.  
  
Even the lives of the others had gone on in the best of ways: Anya and Raven had resisted just a couple of months without exchanging the bite that would have tied them together forever and Luna seemed to have come to terms with that reality very quickly. After talking to Raven, explaining that she had reacted like a fool and apologized, their relationship had remained friendly enough. Everyone could still see the pain in Luna's eyes when Raven e and Anya were together, but things had always remained civilized.  
  
Ontari and Echo had tried to make Clarke feel guilty about moving out, when in reality everyone was aware of the fact that they could not wait to have the house for themselves, so they didn't have to hide during the Omega's heat. Although they no longer lived in the same house, Clarke felt the need to see both at least once a week. They had shared so many adventures together and nothing in the world could erase that bond.  
  
Just as nothing could erase the bond she had with Lexa, Clarke thought, as she clutched the Omega against her chest and placed small kisses on the scar on Lexa's neck. One episode of Dollhouse was keeping them company but all Clarke's attention was on the girl in her arms, which she demonstrated by slipping an hand under her shirt.  
  
“Clarke...” Lexa murmured with a small smile.  
  
The Alpha did not answer, her hand began to rise slowly along Lexa's chest until she cupped one of her naked breasts, snatching a trembling moan. Because of her job and Lexa's internship in one of the city's most important law firms, their time together had diminished dramatically. So Clarke had declared that weekend just for them and she wanted to spend it watching stupid tv shows and making love with her again and again.  
  
Lexa dropped her head back against Clarke's shoulder, her lower lip gripped between her teeth and eyes closed, letting herself be cradled by Clarke's fingers, who were slowly fiddling with her nipple. When the other hand began to run down her body, to slip into the waist band of Lexa's pants to reach the warm sea that Clarke was sure was already waiting for her, when a loud knock on the door made her stop.  
  
“Clarke! Take your hands off Lexa's magic vagina and open the door!” Echo's voice came loud and clear. “Griffin!”  
  
The Alpha growled noisily and Lexa found herself giggling, pushing her hand aside and standing up so that Clarke could do the same thing.  
  
“Open the door!” Echo exclaimed. “It's an emergency.”  
  
“I'm coming!” Clarke shouted furiously.  
  
Clarke ran a hand through her hair, and tried to regain control of her body, which was proving quite impossible given the way that her erection was pushing, hard and eager for attention, to the fabric of her boxers.  
  
“The sooner you let her in, the sooner she will leave.” Lexa pointed out, running a hand along her breasts with a grin. “And the sooner you can play with me...”  
  
At those words Clarke jumped up and reached the door in two long strides, when she opened the door and her eyes surveyed Echo's, wide open and full of fear, all the fury evaporated being replaced immediately by worry.  
  
“About time!” Echo said pushing her aside to get into the house.  
  
Clarke raised her arms, before closing the door with a thud and reaching her friend who had begun to walk up and down into the living room, in front of Lexa's confused look. Clarke sat down next to her Mate and shrugged, waiting to see what was so important that Echo wanted to talk to her about.  
  
“Two months ago.” Echo began, who up until that moment had remained completely silent. “I realized I was in love.” she hissed. “A few days later, I not only noticed that I love this person, oh no, because that was not enough!” she said with a hysterical laugh. “But I realized that I've loved this person pretty much since the day that we met. Isn’t that wonderful?” she laughed again, without any joy and raising her arms to the ceiling.  
  
“Echo, of course it's wonderful!” Lexa said with a smile.  
  
“No, it's disgusting! I'm about to throw up!”  
  
“Why on earth would it be disgusting?” the Omega asked uncertainly, looking at Clarke and then looking back at Echo.   
  
“W-Why is it disgusting?” Echo asked in disbelief.  
  
“Yes, why is it not great that you're in love? And if he or sh-”   
  
“You.” Clarke said with a the smile of some one who knew better.  
  
“It's just disgusting! It's awful! Now I have all these feelings, fantastic! Fuck, just what I needed.” she said full of anger. “And I love her! How clever I was to fall in love with Ontari Queen!”  
  
Lexa gaped in disbelief and Clarke squeezed her hand to stop anything she was about to say. This was the moment of truth, the banks had opened and Echo would not stop until she had finished saying everything.   
  
“Is it not enough that I run to help her with every single one of her heats as the good little trained wolf that I am? No, I had to fall in love with her! Now I have all these feelings and emotions and it sucks, okay? I care if she's happy and I want to please her and if she's unhappy then I'm sad! When I'm stressed I try to invent stupid, stupid ways to make her laugh and it hurts me, you'll never believe it, but it hurts when I can't!”  
  
“Echo-” Lexa tried to say.  
  
“In these two damn months I’ve behaved like... like you two!” she said pointing at them with a trembling finger. “I look at her as if she were shooting rainbows from her eyes and after her heat last month, I cannot even speak! I stutter! Me? A detective who is not afraid of anyone, stutters in front of an Omega just because she smiles at me, it’s absurd, totally absurd!”  
  
The Alpha's voice was hoarse from the strain, the veins on her neck swollen as her eyes burned with a fire that Clarke had never seen before and her chest moved in rhythm with her breath. She was practically screaming. Clarke had never seen Echo in these conditions.  
  
“Well, the only thing I can say detective” Clarke used that name on purpose. “Is that time for you to realize your feelings! For years I have watched you two become more and more in love with each other.”  
  
“I cannot do it, I cannot. I will not do it, I will not love her, this is ridiculous.” Echo whispered like a mantra. “Wait, what did you say?” she said, jerking her head up. “In love with each other?”   
  
“Oh come on, Echo.” Clarke snorted. “Do you really think this is a one-sided thing?” she asked amused. “Clearly, it's not my place to say it but I think it's time to you to talk with Ontari.”  
  
Echo shook her head and began to mumble to herself again, making Clarke roll her eyes and Lexa smile. Lexa had always suspected that there was something between the two, but unlike Clarke - who apparently understood everything from the beginning - she had never spent to much thought on it.  
  
“No one should be considered sexy, or sweet, while they’re eating spaghetti.” Echo muttered. “But then she gets her mouth dirty, raises her head and bam, she turns into the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. All absurd, so absurd.”  
  
“Wait, wait.” Clarke said holding up a hand to stop her. “Did you realize you were in love with her, while she was eating spaghetti?” when her friend, the Alpha began to laugh, she earned a slap on the thigh from her girlfriend. “Baby, Ontari is not sexy at all when she eats spaghetti, she gets dirty sauce all over her face and makes some noises that-”   
  
“Shut up!” Echo growled. “All this is not fun! It's a fucking disaster!”  
  
“Okay, sorry, sorry, you're right.” she said, trying to regain composure. “I just don't understand what the problem is, if you're in love you should tell her.” Echo started to speak, but Clarke interrupted her. “Enough with those excuses and be an Alpha, okay? Get your balls out, go and get your woman.”  
  
“Did you behave like Alpha with Lexa?” Echo answered angrily.  
  
“That was different and you know it.” Clarke immediately defended herself and leaned forward.  
  
It was a completely different situation, the wound of Finn's loss wasn't closed yet when Clarke had walked through the doors of the Hackett café and it was unfair of Echo to remind her of it, especially in that way.  
  
“They are all excuses.” Echo answered. “Of course if it's about Miss Clarke Griffin it's all different. It's time for you to realize that you're not as perfect as you think!”  
  
Clarke stood up, her wolf scrambling to get into action and show her dominance, but instead she clenched her fists, taking deep breaths.  
  
“You know what? Forget it, I don't even know why I came here.” Echo finished with a wave of her hand. “I should have known it would end like this.”  
  
“Echo wait.” Lexa said.   
  
The Alpha did not listen to her, she walked to the door and Clarke tremendously annoyed by her stubbornness, followed her with big steps.   
  
“Echo wait, come on!” she called out, the only answer she got was the front door closing with a loud thud.  
  
Clarke growled, opening the door but when she put her head out, there was no sight of Echo and she sighed. That was the kind of behavior the Alphas had when they were cornered and she thanked God for not having that temper because it was certain that Lexa would give her a hard time.  
  
“She needs to let off anger, she will come back as soon as she has understood.” Lexa reassured her stroking her cheek.   
  
“She's so damn stubborn.” Clarke snorted. “Ontari has been in love with her for years! If she only spoke to her, everything would fine.”   
  
“I'm sure of that.” the Omega whispered, running her hands around her neck. “When she calms down, she'll come back, but for now...” she whispered, leaning her forehead against hers. “I seem to remember that someone wanted to play with me.”  
  
Clarke just smiled, crushing her mouth against hers, snatching a surprised moan and pushing Lexa toward the couch.  
  
  
Just as Clarke had planned, she and Lexa had spent all morning and afternoon making love. They went out for a couple of hours to have dinner at Lexa's favorite restaurant and then they were back home, ready for that dessert. When Clarke, without a shirt and with her jeans almost completely undone, had slipped off Lexa's dress and started to kiss her back, rubbing against her backside to make her feel how much she needed her, she had to stop when someone knocked on the front door. Clarke growled, almost in rage, and Lexa shivered in her arms as Clarke's hands gripped her hips. They sat in silence for a few seconds in the hope that the person on the other side of the door would leave, but they were not so lucky.  
  
“Clarke?” Ontari's voice came muffled. “I know you're home, I s-saw the car.” she continued. “Sorry if I'm bothering you this late, but I didn't know where else to go.”  
  
Contrary to what had happened with Echo, the Alpha grabbed a random t-shirt, then took off her jeans to putting out on her sweatpants. When she opened the door, she frowned at Ontari's red eyes and immediately worried about what had happened.  
  
“Ontari, is everything okay?” she asked.  
  
“I'm sorry I came so late but I didn't know where else to go.” she repeated in a weak voice again.  
  
Seconds later Lexa made her entrance in the living room, a robe wrap around her body and a worried expression on her face.  
  
“Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I d-didn't want to interrupt you, I'm mortified-”  
  
Clarke took her hand and pulled her into the apartment, she certainly did not want to have that conversation in the middle of the hall. When the door closed behind her, Ontari could hardly hold back the tears.  
  
“Hey, hey.” Clarke said trying to hug her, when the Omega pulled away and she frowned. “Ontari-”   
  
“I'm pregnant.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence and Clarke sat onto the couch, eyes wide and short of breath. Of all the things that could have come out of her friend's mouth, that was certainly the last thing she had expected. She thought that Echo had gone home and confessed her feelings or perhaps made some of her messes, but a child ... well, a child was not what she though.  
  
“Pregnant? Who's the Sire?” Lexa stopped, biting her lower lip.  
  
“Echo...” she whispered with tears that wet her face. “When I found out I did not have the faintest idea how it could have happened.” she started, while Lexa was about to give her a chair. “I take contraceptives and we have always been careful, but during the last heat-”  
  
Lexa helped her to sit down and then reached Clarke, letting herself fall to her side and squeezing her hand.   
  
“I think I ate spaghetti that was not good and I threw up.” she whispered. “That same evening my heat arrived and me and Echo...”  
  
“When did you find out?” Clarke asked.  
  
“Three days ago.” Ontari answered. “But I couldn't believe it, because I mean, me and Echo with a child?” she said, laughing hysterically. “So I booked a visit with my gynecologist and he called me a few hours ago, the test was positive.” she ended in a whisper.  
  
There was another long moment of silence and in the end Clarke approached her friend to hold her in her arms. She closed her eyes when Ontari began crying against her chest. She had no idea what she was feeling or how scared she was.  
  
“What am I gonna do, Clarke?” she asked between sobs. “How can I tell her She's a free spirit and-”  
  
“Shhh...” the Alpha whispered kissing her hair. “It will be all right, we'll tell her together if that's what you want and I'm sure Echo will do the right thing.” she murmured.  
  
Clarke glanced at Lexa over her friend's shoulder and the girl smiled slightly, not quite sure how to act. Finally, after a long moment, a small smile came to Lexa's lips and she could not hold back the sentence that escaped.  
  
“So you're telling me that life is all about spaghetti?” she asked amused.  
  
Although Ontari did not know the reason for that sentence, she found herself laughing between tears and Clarke whispered a silent thank you to Lexa, before shaking her head.   
  
Apparently for those two, life was really all about spaghetti.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well not much to say about this. Is the end so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life is been crazy in these months!  
> I put new tags "accidental pregnancy" because when I started writing this fanfiction was not included, but now that it is, so I added it!

**You running through my veins**

**Chapter 6 – Epilogue**

Lexa moaned slightly in Clarke's neck, the warm water from the shower pouring down their bodies and the Alpha moved fast inside of her, crushing Lexa against the cold tiles. It had been a long time since they had shared that kind of intimacy, too busy with work and searching for the perfect house. So, what had started out as a harmless shower, had quickly turned into something more, especially when Clarke had began running her hands all over Lexa's naked body **.  
  
** It did not take long for the pleasure to start growing with every touch, every kiss and especially with every movement of Clarke's hips. As she did every time, Lexa felt like hot clay in her Alpha's hands and even though it had been many years since the first time they made love, nothing had changed a bit.  
  
“Mmh, I'm so close...” Lexa panted, closing her eyes. _“Faster!”_ she commanded.  
  
Clarke grabbed her buttocks with a hard grip and pointed her foot on the non-slip mat, sucking on her neck and continuing to push harder and harder. Lexa arched her back, her body stiffened as a scream escaped her lips and she have herself over to the pleasure.   
  
“ _Oh fuck_.” Clarke moaned loudly as Lexa's muscles squeezed tightly around her erection, forcing the Alpha to her orgasm.  
  
They remained in that position for a long time, allowing the water to flow down their bodies. Lexa kissed her softly, then she rested her forehead against her, satisfied and still with trembling breathing.  
  
“I say we forget about the dinner. Let’s stay home all night.” Clarke murmured with a small smile.  
  
“Mhh, I'd really like that.” Lexa answered. “But we've been planning this dinner for weeks.” she sighed with pleasure when her Alpha began to kiss her neck. “Not to mention that my heat will come shortly and we will have four long and intense days just for us.” she whispered.  
  
“I know, I know.” Clarke replied. “That's why I cannot keep my hands to myself, your smell is _so good.” s_ he growled playfully, going down to bite her collarbone.  
  
“As if you need an excuse to constantly touch me.” Lexa chuckled.  
  
“What can I say, you're irresistible.” Clarke replied.  
  
They kissed for a few more minutes and finally, when Lexa was sure her legs could hold her weight, she broke free from Clarke's grip and both began to wash. They both knew that today was going to be really busy day and they were aware of not being able to cut out some time for them, so they had decided to have some quality time in the shower to help start out the morning with a big smile on their lips.  
  
Their routine went on as usual and after having breakfast, dressing and kissing gently on the porch, they reach their own cars. Lexa had managed to schedule all her appointments for that morning, which made things so much easier. Clarke, unfortunately, would have to stay in the office until four and this would have forced Lexa to run back and forth across the city.  
  
It was only half past nine in the morning and Lexa could already feel the exhaustion, she thought amused, starting the car and pulling herself into the traffic.  
  
//  
  
What Lexa had not anticipated was that she would spend most of her afternoon stuck in the car. After lunch she had gone to pick Ontari up to take her to the gynecologist, because despite that it was her second pregnancy, Echo, instead of calming her fears, had done nothing but amass them. The Omega did not have permission to use the car or take public transportation, so there were always two options for Ontari: taking a taxi - which she preferred to avoid because they gave her nausea because of their horrible small- or to ask someone for a ride.  
  
In the past couple of months, Raven had always taken that position, because she had lot of free time but she and Anya were leaving for the Maldives that evening and she had asked Lexa to take her place. It was not a problem for her, just Lexa hated being stuck an traffic for hours and hours and when they left the hospital, her intent was to drop Ontari off but she had to apologize and change the plans.  
  
“I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Ontari.” she said tightening her hand on the steering wheel.  
  
“Don't talk nonsense, Lexa.” she reassured her. “It's not your fault, I will text the babysitter to let her know.”  
  
Lexa nodded, relieved that the babysitter was most often flexible with her schedule. Karen took care of Simon when Ontari returned to work after a year of maternity leave and even though the child had started school, the Beta was always ready to help the couple when they needed it.  
  
She stopped the car in front of the Bad Wolf and Lexa was not surprised to see Raven and Anya standing on the sidewalk with their suitcases. The Omega got out of the car quickly, opened the trunk and helped them arrange their belongings, and sighed when Raven finally managed to snatch a hug.  
  
“I'm sorry.” she apologized. “There was an accident and the doctor took longer than expected-”  
  
“Lexa, breathe.” Anya reassured her. “You're not late and we had a couple of things to fix before we could leave, so stop apologizing.”  
  
Lexa nodded, glad that she was not late and without another word she went back to the driver's seat as Raven and Anya did the same but in the back. The Omega pulled back into traffic and when she turned on to the highway that led to the airport, she began to pay attention to what the others were saying.  
  
“It's a girl.”  
  
“That's wonderful!” Raven exclaimed, with a big smile.  
  
“Congratulations!” Anya said. “And condolences.” she added immediately.  
  
“Condolences?” Ontari asked, confused.  
  
“Well, you're not expecting Echo to make the life of this baby easy, right? Just imagine if she will present as an Omega, I would not want to be in her shoes!”   
  
“Anya you're not helping.” Raven pointed out.  
  
Lexa could not help but giggle at the truth of those words. Echo had always been a rather dominant and self-confident Alpha, a feature that had emerged even more when Ontari had given birth to their first puppy five years earlier.  
  
“Echo is a wonderful Sire.” Ontari pointed out. “And even though I know it will be difficult for her to let little Katy become an adult, I'm sure she'll make the right choice.”  
  
“It would be fun to see her present as an Alpha and make her crazy.” Anya laughed. “Can you imagine the fights that would take place as soon as she is old enough to go to parties? Or Echo's furious growl in the middle of the night, when she realizes that her pup has run away in the middle of the night to go to one of this said parties?”  
  
Lexa could clearly see the look of terror on Ontari's face. She shook her head, and decided to intervene. “If that happens, Katy will have Aunt Clarke and Aunt Lexa ready to pick her up and protect her.” she said softly. “As I'm sure they would do with our puppies.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence and all eyes were focused on Lexa, who, was concentrated on the road. She only realized that the attention had shifted to her when there was no longer any background chatter.  
  
“What happened?” she asked confused.  
  
“Are you pregnant?” Ontari asked.  
  
“What? No!” Lexa said, shaking her head.  
  
“You scared me to death!” Raven sighed with a hand close to her heart.  
  
Lexa could not help but laugh a little as she saw Ontari's eyes full of disappointment. She and Clarke had been together for the last five years and despite having shared the mating bite, - the Omega had been careful to mark Clarke's neck on the other side, the one without Finn's mark – they had never considered having puppies, at least not until a few months ago.  
  
“I can assure you I'm not pregnant.” she said with a smile. “Clarke and I talked about it and we agreed that it's the right time. We both have stable careers, we just signed the mortgage papers for our first big, spacious house.” she continued. “We're ready. We have decided that we will start to try it with my next heat.”  
  
“You make me feel so old.” Anya sighed.  
  
“Oh baby, don't talk nonsense.” Raven murmured, kissing her on the back of her neck.  
  
“They are all starting a family and we're going to the Maldives.” the woman pointed out. “Talk about having our priorities straight.”  
  
Raven smiled on her skin as she reached her ear. “I didn't know you wanted a pup.” she whispered. “I am more than willing to try to have one again and again during out little holiday.”  
  
“Keep those behaviors out of my car!” Lexa warned, turning in the airport parking lot. “That will be the seat where your future nephew will sit, have a little respect.” she exclaimed in amusement.  
  
Lexa parked at the side of the road and turned off the engine, and all four women emerged from the car at the same time. Raven took care of the suitcases, while Anya pulled out their tickets and passports.  
  
“It's never too late for a child, Anya.” Ontari told her, holding her in a quick hug. “Take me as an example, five years ago I would not even dream of having one, or having a relationship with Echo and look at me now!”  
  
Anya returned the hug, shaking her head. “Don't you think it's time to formalize this union?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “You two are have been together for years and you have built a family, there going to be a better time to exchange a bite?”  
  
Ontari nodded slightly, her cheeks turning red. “We talked about it and I think our time has come.” she replied happily. “After Katy is born and I have my first heat after pregnancy, I think we'll do it then.”  
  
“I'm happy for you, honey.” Raven broke in, squeezing her in turn. “But let's wait a few more years for a new pup, mmh?” she teased.  
  
The only answer she received was a small snort and a kiss on the cheek. After the fairwells, Raven and Anya disappeared into the airport hand in hand. The two of them got into the car quickly, getting back into the afternoon traffic. While they were stuck in traffic, Lexa started thinking about all the things she had to do: drop off Ontari and stop for a bottle of wine for dinner that evening.  
  
She was sure that at the end of the evening her head would burst.  
  
//  
  
When Lexa returned home hours later, the only thing she wanted to do was throw herself into bed and sleep, but the sight of the living room ready for dinner had made her moan in discontent. After kissing Clarke softly and complaining about her day, she slipped into the shower and changed quickly. Even from the bedroom she could hear people in the living room, a sign that the evening had officially begun.  
  
Given the short amount of time they had available after their long days, they had decided on take-away food so Clarke had called the Thai restaurant down to the street, the one that she and Lexa ate at least once a week, especially on a day like today. Everyone took a seat at the large table in the living room and the evening passed quietly between small talk and funny anecdotes.  
  
The number of people at the table was considerable and for that reason they had obviously broken off into small groups that spoke to each other. Clarke was setting up a conversation with Luna about jobs. Murphy and Bellamy had done nothing but giggle amongst themselves, while Lexa had spent the whole evening listening to Niylah - her sister's beautiful and sweet mate - talking to her about the fund raising her school was trying to organize.  
  
When the table was cleaned of dirty dishes and Clarke had served coffee to everyone, Murphy stood up, raising his cup to get everyone's attention. Bellamy at his side, smiled, stroking his hand.   
  
“I'm not good with speeches, so to keep it short.” he began. “As you know Bellamy will retire from a sports career at the end of this season.” he said smiling. “For this occasion, he has decided that he is ready to tell the world that we are together. In doing so, he wants to organize the biggest, noisiest and festive gay wedding that a celebrity could wish for.”  
  
There was a long moment of silence and Murphy frowned in confusion, unable to understand why any of them were silent, it was Lexa's laughter that brought everything back to reality.  
  
“I never thought I’d see John Murphy getting married.” she said. “But I'm happy for you, John, really, congratulations to both of you!” she exclaimed, she leaned over to and hugged him.  
  
“Oh come on, how disgusting!” Murphy said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lexa hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek just to annoy him. All the rest of the table stood up to congratulate them, and when Clarke put her arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead tenderly, Lexa sighed with happiness. This was her family. A strange, noisy, busy and happy family. Even Murphy, with his grumpy character and his behavior, had found his better half. Not to mention Luna who, after a broken heart, had managed to find Niylah and started a their own beautiful love story.  
  
Lexa found herself thinking that she could not wish for anything more. When Clarke slipped her arms around her waist, caressing her belly and tenderly kissing her neck, she realized that there was actually something else that would make her life complete.  
  
“I love you.” the Alpha whispered in her ear.  
  
“I love you too.” Lexa replied, letting herself fall against her chest. “Clarke?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I'm ready.” she murmured softly, turning so that their faces were close. "Let's have a baby."  
  
The smile that Clarke gave her lit up all the living room and when their lips joined in a tender kiss - triggering a few complaints from the guests - she understood _this_ was the last final piece of the puzzle that was missing.  
  
A child. And after that, everything would be extremely perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon a story taken from a couple of the themes of the Clexa Week "accidental stimulation and famous". 
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> As always English is not my first language but my beta is doing a pretty amazing job! 
> 
> If you want to send me a few prompts write me on: http://malikamanu.tumblr.com/


End file.
